Los Rechazados
by ale-panda19
Summary: Cuando la persona que amas no te corresponde ¿qué se supone que debes hacer? Resignarte ESA es la única respuesta. Comenzar desde cero, pues no sabes que es lo que puede depararte la vida. Y si quizás el rechazo es lo que te separó de alguien. Este pueda ser el mismo que te una a otra. Pareja principal: Descubralo usted mismo!
1. Splash 1

Notas del capitulo:

Hi!^^

Bueno mi genter hermosa. Este es mi nuevo fic. A decir verdad hace mucho que tenía esta idea en mente, y cuando digo hace mucho, son MESES Y MESES. Pero decidí tener un par de capítulos ya hechos antes de subirla pues sino me ocurrirá el mismo drama que con otros proyectos, es decir, que no tenga tiempo para escribir y por ende actualizar. Porque sí, pasa, y por ello me disculpo D:

Pero eso no es lo importante, como decía.. este es un fic un tanto ¿especial? Creo que esa es la palabra indicada. Esto se sitúa más o menos luego de las eliminatorias para la competencia regional (puesto que lo comencé por esa época).

En cuanto a la pareja principal, creo que el título ya lo da a entender, y si no... conforme a lo lean lo captarán. Solo espero que les guste, a decir verdad en cuanto se me ocurrió AMÉ CON TODO MI SER a esta pareja xD. Sí, lo sé, soy una enferma sin alma.

En fin, disfruten!

* * *

_"Solo una vuelta más"_, eso fue lo que le dijo alrededor de hacía una hora.

Tachibana Makoto, estudiante del instituto Iwatobi, clase 2-D, se encontraba sentado a un par de metros de la piscina de la academia esperando a que su compañero y amigo de la infancia se dignara a salir de una buena vez del agua. Vio que se detuvo por un momento en la orilla, así que aprovechó, se levantó a ofrecerle una mano, con la intención de que captara su indirecta, pues en serio ya debía marcharse, su madre lo regañaría si es que llegaba tarde a la cena.

-Lamento hacerte esperar, pero podías haberte ido antes- se disculpó secamente, sin siquiera mirarlo, aceptando su mano, saliendo finalmente del agua. Nanase Haruka, amante del agua por naturaleza, tomó una toalla que el mayor le tendió y se dirigió sin más reparos hacia los vestidores.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me iría sin ti… no importa el tiempo que tenga que esperar- contestó luego de un rato el de ojos verdes, cuando vio a su compañero salir ya con el uniforme puesto y listo para emprender el camino a casa.

El recorrido hasta las respectivas viviendas se realizó en un silencio absoluto. En su relación no hacía falta mediar palabra a cada momento, y a pesar que eso al castaño a veces le resultaba un tanto incómodo, conocía al moreno, y éste era un chico de pocas palabras; sino había cosas que contar, o no se sentía en el modo de contarlas pues no hacía falta hacer un esfuerzo innecesario.

Llegaron hasta la vivienda del menor, despidiéndose ambos con un simple gesto con la mano, acompañado de algo que para el mayor resultó ser más como un gruñido que como una despedida, y vio como este se adentraba a su hogar sin siquiera mirar para atrás.

Prosiguió sin más su camino. En ello no había caso, ni mucho menos pena que valga, Haru aún estaba afectado, desde la última vez que había visto a Rin en las eliminatorias para las regionales y le había dicho que no volvería a nadar con él, había sido como si todas esas cicatrices que había dejado su primera partida volvieran a abrirse. Era más que conocido para todos que durante su niñez el pelirrojo y el moreno compartían sentimientos mutuos en cuanto a cosas del corazón se referían. El pelinegro había decidido contar con él como principal apoyo cuando descubrió años atrás que lo que sentía por el chico tiburón era más que simple amistad. Y aunque fueran aún unos niños, eso no cambiaba la intensidad de aquel sentimiento. Haruka y Rin se querían, y lo peor de todo era que él solo podía mantenerse al margen de todo aquello, viendo como un fulanito salido de la nada arrebataba por completo a su amado amigo de la infancia de su lado.

Sonrió ante tales recuerdos, no se podía creer a sí mismo teniendo pensamientos tan egoístas, él no era así, había aprendido a aceptar que Haruka y él no eran compatibles, pues a pesar de todo, el moreno siempre había sabido ingeniárselas para dejar el margen de amistad bien definido entre ambos. Bueno, era así como él lo percibía, quizás el oji azul ni siquiera sabía de sus sentimientos, quizás solo era su falta de confianza en sí mismo la que le hacía dudar de esa forma, quizás simplemente era el más común de los miedos de perder a su mejor amigo por aquellos sentimientos egoístas que había desarrollado a través de los años hacia él. Se detestaba así mismo por ser así, pero aún se detestaba más por detestarse. ¿Acaso aquello tenía algún sentido? Tal vez para la gente normal no, pero para él sí. Odiaba esa falta de confianza en sí mismo que hacía que no pudiese tomar una sola decisión por sí solo sin vacilar diez mil veces pensando en las consecuencias.

Ese era su error, ese era su defecto, eso era lo que hacía que cada día se martirizara por el hecho de no poder conseguir nunca lo que quería, en este caso, a quien quería. Pues más que nada en ese mundo amaba a Nanase Haruka, él era su luz entre toda aquella tiniebla que siempre agobiaba su existencia. Amaba cada parte de ese muchacho cuya obsesión por el agua alcanzaban límites ridículos e inhumanos.

Sin darse cuenta en realidad ya había llegado a su casa. Hogar dulce hogar. Al menos allí era considerado prácticamente como un héroe. Sí, sus hermanitos lo hacían sentir mejor, ellos eran como pequeñas lamparillas en la oscuridad rondando alrededor de la luz de sus ojos.

Luego de haber cenado y jugado un rato con sus pequeños, se encerró en su cuarto, se tiró a su catre y abrazó con fuerza la almohada a su lado, enterrando un rostro en ella e inhalando el aroma que en ella estaba impregnado, imaginando que era el de Haru. Ese era su pasatiempo, aparte de leer mangas, y jugar videojuegos al llegar a casa, se ponía a pensar en él, y lo que sería tenerlo a su lado. Sonrío ante la sola idea de que eso pudiera ocurrir algún día. Haruka allí en su habitación, cosa que no era rara cabía mencionar, pero esta vez en lugar de estar jugando con la consola, estuvieran en su cama, abrazados, besándose, tocándose. El rostro del de ojos verdes se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos. Quería al moreno, y lo quería entero, muchas veces le costaba guardar la compostura cuando lo veía con aquellos trajes de baño tan ajustados, solo deseaba tenerlo para él solo, y poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo de ensueño como a él le diese en gana.

Se auto regañó por pensar de ese modo, era un pervertido aparte de todo. Se levantó con determinación, dispuesto a darse un baño y quitar todo vestigio de mal pensamiento en contra de su amado.

Se revolvía entre las sábanas, se notaba de lejos el hecho de que estaba teniendo un mal sueño. De cuando en cuando se oían como gruñidos y bufidos salían de él. De un momento para otro se levantó de golpe, totalmente agitado, sentándose en la cama, agarrándose del cabello, en un amague un tanto desesperado. Intentaba vanamente hacer que su respiración volviese a la normalidad, pero le era completamente imposible. Sentía la angustia apesadumbrada sobre su pecho, ese algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo en ningún momento del día. Era como la sensación de haber hecho algo mal y el sentimiento de culpa le carcomiese por dentro.

-Matsuoka - sempai… ¿estás bien?- preguntó asomado apenas la cabeza desde la litera superior, el pequeño Nitori aun grogui, se encontraba sumamente preocupado por su compañero de cuarto, no solo por el casi insoportable ruido que hacía al dormir, sino porque la mayor parte del día se encontraba pensativo. No es que el chico fuera de muchas palabras tampoco, pero en esas últimas semanas lo había notado más distante que de costumbre. Para ser exactos lo había notado así desde la competencia de 100 metros libres en las eliminatorias para las regionales. Por más de que hubiese ganado, y festejado esa victoria, en especial por haber vencido a Nanase-kun, el pelirrojo al poco rato había dejado de vanagloriarse, para adaptar una actitud sería, y aún más ácida y arisca que la normal.

Eso le preocupaba, aunque incluso más que preocuparle, le molestaba. Pues ya se imaginaba la razón por la cual, o más bien por quien, es que su compañero de cuarto se hallaba así de consternado. Y ese quien era Nanase Haruka, no tenía ni el más mínimo ápice de duda en aquello. Ese muchacho al cual en cierto modo también admiraba por su forma de nadar, era la causa de todos sus malditos problemas.

-Calla, estoy bien… solo volvamos a dormir- más que un simple comentario por parte del mayor, eso había sonado a una orden. Pero eso al peligris poco le importaba, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento huraño por su parte.

-Ok…- respondió en un tono bajo, dispuesto a obedecer completamente a su superior, mas quedando intranquilo, pensando cómo podría ayudar a Rin a sentirse mejor.

-Makoto… necesito hablar contigo- la voz del menor se oía apacible como de costumbre, pero de no ser por el hecho de que lo conocía hace años no hubiera notado ese ínfimo brillo denotando intranquilidad. Dejó a un lado todo lo que hacía en ese momento para dirigir su completa atención al moreno.

-¿Sí?... ¿Qué ocurre Haru?- preguntó en un tono ligeramente preocupado, pues que el de ojos azules dijera palabras como "necesito hablar" era demasiado extraño, por lo tanto debía ser un asunto de suma importancia.

Las clases acababan de finalizar y poco a poco los alumnos se habían retirado del salón, ahora se encontraban solos, era el único momento durante las horas de colegio en que podían hablar confortablemente, y debían de apresurarse ya que en cualquier momento Nagisa y Rei atravesarían la puerta de su clase para ir todos juntos a la práctica de natación.

-Makoto… sé que soy un idiota por hacer esto, y más aún por venir a decírtelo incluso después de haber aceptado. Sé que no debí hacerlo, que primero tendría que habértelo consultado. Pero… en realidad, soy un tonto.- terminó con la mirada baja y el tono de voz totalmente agobiado, sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable por lo que había hecho. ¿Pero qué rayos había hecho para que se sintiese así de culpable? Esa era la principal duda del ojiverde, mas estaba acostumbrado a la falta de orden para explicar las cosas del menor, seguro aclaraba todo aquello en cualquier momento. Aunque por algún motivo eso le dejaba más intranquilo.

Lo único que atinó a hacer ante lo que le había dicho fue el tomar al moreno en un abrazo reconfortante, sentía su dolor y su preocupación. Y él, como buen amigo debía de ser su soporte emocional, como siempre lo había sido.

-¿Me dirás qué hiciste?- indagó luego de unos minutos en que el menor se había quedado mudo, simplemente correspondiendo al abrazo que le brindaban.

Se separó levemente, mirando al mayor a los ojos, decidido de contárselo pues estaba seguro de que Makoto era el que más derecho tenía en saberlo.

-Sólo prométeme que no te enfadarás conmigo- le pidió encarecidamente con un ligero rubor en la mejillas. El mayor asintió, teniendo un leve presentimiento de lo que éste le diría, y que no sería para nada bueno.

-Makoto, ayer… Rin me llamó- soltó en un principio, y paró para observar la expresión fija del castaño que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo a su parecer, y esto le dio el valor suficiente para continuar.- Y… me preguntó si podíamos vernos el sábado. Salir, hablar y arreglar esos asuntos pendientes que quedaron entre nosotros. Solo quería decirte que acepté… pensé que deberías saberlo. Sé que fue algo muy apurado y que lo debí de pensar mejor pero…

-Está bien.

-¿Eh?- el menor miró sorprendido a los ojos del más alto, que en ese momento le regalaba una sonrisa dulce emanando comprensión. -¿Está bien?- repitió incrédulo de que el castaño le dijese eso. A decir verdad se esperaba otro tipo de reacción por parte del mayor, pues durante mucho tiempo este lo estuvo ayudando a superar aquel "trauma" que le produjo el abandono repentino de Rin, y el hecho de que jamás pudo desechar por completo sus sentimientos por él.

-Está bien Haru, me parece una buena idea, ya es hora de que todo este asunto se aclare, y que solucionen de una vez todos esos problemas que hay entre ustedes-¿Qué chorradas estaba diciendo? ¡Odiaba la idea de que Haru y Rin tuvieran un cita! Pues por donde se lo viese, Rin había invitado al amante del agua a una cita, y eso lo hacía querer explotar de los celos ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pelirrojo de dientes deformes a invitar a salir a Haruka después de todo el daño que le había ocasionado?

Esos eran sus pensamientos, pero debía de volver a la realidad, la realidad en que él solo era un espectador en esa historia de amor que aunque él no lo quisiese admitir, jamás había llegado a su fin.

Solo era cuestión de mirar el rostro del moreno para darse cuenta, el único motivo por el cual estaba preocupado era por la reacción que él podía llegar a tener con respecto al reencuentro a solas que iban a tener. Él era la razón de la preocupación de Haru, y eso no se lo podía permitir, no sería el que ocasionase su tristeza nunca. Por más que aquello le destrozara el alma.

-¿Me lo dices en serio Makoto?- volvió a preguntar aún inseguro, a lo que el de ojos verdes soltó una risilla burlona muy bien actuada.

-¿Tanto te cuesta creerme?- le preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la cabeza del más bajo – Adelante, tienes mi aprobación.- dijo intentando sonar divertido, procurando transmitirle la seguridad necesaria al de ojos azules.

Lo consiguió. Al instante vio como sus orbes celestes brillaban con ilusión, transmitiendo una felicidad que hace años no veía expresadas en ellas, felicidad que en lugar de alegrarlo lo hundió más. Si en algún momento creyó tener la más mínima esperanza de que el pelinegro se fijara en él, ahora estaba totalmente desvanecida.

* * *

Notas finales:

Bueno, ¿que les pareció?

Esto es algo así como una introducción a la historia, un cap piloto xD. Quiero que opinen! dejen reviews, y con suerte en un par de días actualizaré :D (sí, eso fue un chantaje).

Disculpen si hay algun que otro HERROR DE HORTOGRAFÍA, soy muy despistada en ocasiones.

Mil gracias por leer!

Matta ne!


	2. Splash 2

Notas del capítulo:

Hi! aquí dejo como prometí el siguiente capitulo (actualicé antes de lo que esperaba)

Espero que disfruten! Y perdón si encuentran algún error ortográfico o de tipeo! u_u

Disclaimer: los sensuales personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, sino al genial Koji Oji *w*

* * *

-Nitori- llamó con tono autoritario a su compañero de cuarto. Y no supo cómo pero al segundo al que había pronunciado su nombre, él de ojos celestes se apareció como por arte de magia enfrente suyo, algo así como si lo hubiera invocado.

-¿Qué ocurre sempai?- preguntó con la mirada cargada de ilusión, esperando ser de utilidad a su querido superior.

-…- el pelirrojo automáticamente bajó la mirada con el rostro completamente colorado. No se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no le quedaba de otra, no tenía a otra persona de confianza a la cual recurrir.

-¿Sempai?- llamó con intención de que prosiguiera con lo que iba a decirle.

-Yo… quiero tu opinión acerca de algo…- habló aún sin levantar la vista.

Si los ojos del menor ya destilaban de por sí ilusión, ahora estaban desbordando alegría, el sólo imaginar que su amado le estaba pidiendo algo de esa magnitud le hacía sentir inmensamente especial.

-Cl… claro sempai…- respondió afirmativamente mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo tal cual el del mayor.

-Bueno… sabes, hay… hay una persona, con la que necesito aclarar unos asuntos… muy importantes. Pero no sé si esa persona quiera hablar conmigo, o si me odia…- dio una pausa para dar lugar a la pregunta - ¿crees que debería llamarlo de todos modos? ¿Crees que aun si me odia valdría la pena intentar aclarar los malentendidos?- cuestionó con duda en su tono de voz, como si aquello en verdad lo angustiase.

El rostro del más joven cambió totalmente de expresión, a una amarga, de puro enojo, y volvió a transformarse por inercia en el rostro inocente y adorable de siempre al notar que el mayor levantaba la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- el tono de voz, la expresión, e incluso lo que decía no era para nada característico de su personalidad, era como un lado de Rin que jamás había visto, ese lado vulnerable, que hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido de lo normal, jamás pensó ver al pelirrojo en un estado semejante, fuera de su zona de tranquilidad y su aura fría. Amaba que Rin le tuviese confianza hasta ese punto, pero detestaba, odiaba que estuviese refiriéndose a otra persona, a esa persona que era el único obstáculo en su camino al corazón del mayor. Un obstáculo que estaba seguro que no podría superar.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, clavando la mirada fija sobre la del más alto, pensando qué sería mejor hacer, decirle que sí, y que las cosas entre Nanase y él se arreglen para que finalmente sea feliz, o contestar con un simple no, y que las cosas se sigan desarrollando como de costumbre, seguir procurando, poco a poco conquistar el frío e inquebrantable corazón de su amado.

La respuesta se veía fácil, pero no lo era… no tenía tan mal corazón como para interferir en un asunto como ese. No le daba el coraje como para arruinar un amor que podía ser. Para arruinar la felicidad de la persona que más había querido en su vida.

-Sí… creo que deberías sempai… no pierdes nada con intentarlo ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes! –dijo con entusiasmo fingido, levantando la voz procurando hacer aquello de la manera más creíble, obsequiándole una sonrisa a aquel que estaba sentado frente suyo, alguien que desde un principio supo que jamás podría obtener.

Llegó más tarde de lo que esperaba. Durante toda la noche del día anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño, además que durante toda aquella semana se le hizo difícil el descansar correctamente, y todo por culpa de _eso_. De que en la tarde anterior, Haru había ido junto con Rin a aquella especie de cita. Y peor aún este primero hasta ese momento todavía no le había mencionado nada al respecto siquiera a través de un mensaje de texto.

Entró al salón de clase y para su fortuna el maestro de cátedra aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Se sentó en su lugar de costumbre, Haru ya estaba allí, mirando a través de la ventana, ni se había inmutado con su presencia, parecía totalmente sumergido en su mundo. Aún más ausente de lo que solía estar.

No se percató de él sino como cinco minutos después, cuando volteó hacia la entrada del salón por donde ingresaba en ese momento el profesor de álgebra.

-Makoto… ¿podemos hablar luego?- preguntó al castaño en un susurro durante la clase.

-Sí, no hay problema- contestó intentando sonar indiferente.

-¡Rei-cha~n! ¿Vamos a buscar a Haru-chan y a Mako-chan para almorzar?- preguntó el rubio con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

El de cabellos azules lo miró de reojo mientras terminaba de tomar las notas respectivas de la clase y comenzaba a guardar todos sus materiales en su maletín.

-Claro Nagisa-kun

Llegaron al salón de los mayores pero estos no estaban. Preguntaron a sus compañeros de clase y estos les dijeron que salieron apenas tocó la campana que anuncia la hora de almuerzo, estos habían abandonado el salón.

Los buscaron por todas partes

, mas, no pudieron encontrarlos. Así que sin saber a qué otro lugar ir, se dirigieron a la azotea del instituto con la esperanza de encontrar a ambos jóvenes allí. Al llegar no había rastro de ninguno de los dos muchachos. Sin más preámbulos ambos decidieron finalmente almorzar. Ya que ese día ni siquiera Gou había asistido a clases.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió de forma normal para ambos alumnos del primer año. Al sonar la campana que indicaba la salida de clases, ambos como de costumbre fueron en camino a las practicas del club, encontrándose solo con Haruka nadando independientemente a todo lo que sucediese a su alrededor. Tenían entendido de que Miho-sensei ese día no asistiría a las practicas por motivos personales, pero el solo estar ellos tres era un tanto deprimente. Más aún con Haruka en un estado como ausente, intentaron quitarle información por todos los medios, de saber que le ocurría a él, y también para saber qué había sucedido con Makoto, pero este por ningún motivo se dispuso a contestar. Según del punto de vista de Nagisa, quien lo conocía desde hace más tiempo, incluso podía decirse que Haruka estaba ¿enojado?... eso, definitivamente sería muy extraño. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por todo eso, no era normal ese tipo de situación entre sus amigos, en especial ellos dos, que siempre se veían casi como hermanos.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de ello. De la posibilidad y razón por la cual ellos estaban así. Conocía a ambos desde hace años. Y para él las miradas que Makoto siempre le dedicaba a Haruka nunca fueron solo de amistad. Él, desde ya tiempo conocía los sentimientos de Makoto, porque él alguna vez se los había contado, pero a decir verdad dudaba que el mismo castaño recordase dicho acontecimiento, hasta él lo había olvidado, pero con todo lo que estaba sucediendo las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido en su mente. Eso, y que simplemente siempre fue muy observador, y aquellos gestos por parte del capitán del equipo para con el de ojos azules siempre estuvieron cargados mucho más que con amor fraternal.

Se preguntaba si sería eso lo que ocurrió, y temía por ello. De que Makoto se le haya declarado a Haruka y este sin más lo hubiera rechazado y cortado su lazo de amistad. Pues era más que obvio que el azabache aún estaba con el pelirrojo rondándole por la cabeza, eso bien era sabido por todos. Pero que Makoto haya hecho eso tan a la ligera, le resultaba un tanto extraño, estaba confundido, y de algún modo dolido pues pensaba que las cosas no volverían a ser nunca como antes.

Ese día prefirieron no meterse al agua, simplemente se marcharon una vez se hartaron de presionar a Haruka en busca de respuestas.

-Oye, Nagisa, ¿Quieres venir a casa? ¿Te gustaría algo dulce para la merienda?- preguntó el de cabellos azules pues notaba bastante deprimido al de ojos amatista. Quería animarlo, detestaba ver al rubio así, de ese modo no era hermoso.

Con mueca de quien no quiere la cosa el menor aceptó, se dirigieron ambos al departamento de la familia Ryugazaki. Su madre les ofreció galletas recién horneadas que ambos acompañaron con leche chocolatada. Se encerraron en la habitación del de lentes, intentando distraerse con otras cosas. Terminaron de comer, jugaron un rato unos "entretenidos" juegos de mesa, que solo para Rei se podrían ver como emocionantes y más tarde comenzaron a hacer los deberes. Nagisa se veía mejor, eso lo hacía sentir aliviado, había logrado su cometido, pero sentía curiosidad. Se preguntaba si el rubio sabía algo de lo que había pasado entre los senpais, pues sentía que durante todo ese tiempo le estuvo ocultando algo.

-Oi, Nagisa- kun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- empezó a hablar un tanto nervioso, pues no sabía si se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en algo que quizás no le incumbía.

El rubio solo asintió, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno de matemáticas mientras intentaba resolver un problema de ecuación que le estaba siendo bastante complicado.

-¿Tú sabes lo que pasó hoy entre Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai?- preguntó un tanto inseguro agachando la mirada avergonzado por miedo a hacer sido irrespetuoso.

Al no oír respuesta por parte del menor dirigió su vista al mismo para encontrarse con que este tenía la cabeza gacha en señal de tristeza.

-¿Nagisa-kun?

-A decir verdad, no sé exactamente lo que sucedió… pero tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas no marcharan tan bien como antes de ahora en más. –confesó decaído.

-¡N… no digas eso Nagisa-kun! ¡Sea cual sea el problema estoy seguro de que Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai sabrán arreglarlo! ¡Y hacer las paces!- exclamó en voz bastante alta el de ojos lila más para convencerse a sí mismo que a su interlocutor.

-Yo también espero eso…

Repentinamente el menor se levantó del lugar donde estaba, sentándose junto a Rei, recostando la cabeza en su hombro, como buscando consuelo a lo que acontecía en ese momento con sus amigos. Preguntándose si en verdad lo que él pensaba era lo que había ocurrido.

-"¿Rei también reaccionaría así si supiera lo que siento?"- la sola idea de perder la amistad del mayor lo aterraba. Le había costado horrores tener esa confianza por parte del chico, y ahora no podía siquiera imaginar un día lejos del muchacho de gafas con gustos superficiales del cual se había enamorado.

Se escapó de clases una vez terminó de hablar con Haruka. Estaba más que molesto. Se sentía dolido, en cierto modo incluso traicionado. ¿Pero por qué? Él no era nada suyo. Tenía derecho a hacer de su vida como le placiese. Él no era su dueño, o su amante como para que tuviera que sentirse de ese modo solo porque ellos dos decidieron empezar a salir. Sí, así era, Haruka y Rin habían empezado a salir desde ayer. De algún modo sobrenatural ese estúpido pelirrojo se lo había arrebatado de las manos sin ninguna dificultad. Todos esos años en los que él se pasó cultivando esa semillita del amor en el corazón de Haru, esa semilla que nunca consiguió dar frutos fue arrancada vilmente por parte de Matsuoka, dejándolo con cero por ciento de probabilidades de tener algo con Haruka.

Y lo peor de todo aquello era que en lugar de tomárselas con Rin, se las agarró con Haruka, quien fue el blanco más fácil para descargar todas las frustraciones que tenía. Le gritó, lo llamó mal amigo, traidor, idiota por caer tan fácilmente ante los encantos del pelirrojo, en otras palabras le llamó fácil. Pero la realidad no era esa, porque si en verdad lo fuera hace tiempo que lo tendría en sus manos. Pero no, Haruka nunca pudo apartar de su corazón esos sentimientos que nacieron desde que conoció a Rin en su niñez. Siempre le quiso, y ahora lo haría más, dejándolo a él de lado. Al sustituto, al buen amigo, al chico del amor unilateral, lo dejaría totalmente a la deriva.

Ese día al llegar a casa fue directamente a su cuarto, sin saludar siquiera, con la excusa de no sentirse bien de salud para evitar el incómodo momento de la cena en la que toda la familia hablaba de "que tal fue su día" y cosas así. Él no quería hablar de ese día, él no quería contar que le habían roto el corazón, no quería hablar de cómo de la noche a la mañana sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto le arrebataron cualquier tipo de esperanza de conseguir el corazón de su persona amada. Quedando por siempre como el mejor amigo desde la infancia. Eso claro, si volvía a arreglarse con Haruka, pues por ahora estaban peleados, y él no pensaba ceder al menos por unas semanas. Debía esperar a que todas esas frustraciones y rabia en su interior se apaciguaran, para volver a ser el tranquilo Makoto de siempre.

En definitiva no era una buena persona, a veces incluso se preguntaba a él mismo como podía llevar ese carácter en cierto modo tan hipócrita, pues él, aunque no lo pareciera no era un muchacho de tanta paciencia. Por dentro la ira y rabia corrían por sus venas con facilidad impresionante, mas aquello siempre le pareció desagradable, por tanto por mucho que ciertas cosas le molestaran intentaba reprimirse, pensar en otras cosas. No quería explotar delante de otros y que le temieran, ya que de por si era bastante alto y si demostrara un mal carácter no a mucha gente le gustaría acercarse a él. Y lo que más odiaba era la soledad, ese sentimiento agobiante que en ese preciso momento lo estaba consumiendo. Ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentir la peor mierda de ese universo.

Quizás, solo quizás… Haru ya no quería ser su amigo. Después de toda la sarta de estupideces que le había gritado, después de los insultos que le había soltado en la cara, quizás el pelinegro ya no lo viera con los mismos ojos. Ahí sí, estaría completamente solo, Haruka era su mundo, lo que le importaba más que nada, sin él estaba perdido. Sin él la vida ya no tenía sentido.

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer gente!

A partir del proximo capitulo las cosas se ponen interesantes, y raras... solo espero que no me odien (demasiado)

Gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejarme reviews!

Así mismo espero que también opinen ahora!

Nos leemos chic s! :D

Ja ne!


	3. Splash 3

Notas del Capítulo:

Hola gente bella!

Antes que nada, quería agradecer a todos por los reviews. Lamento no contestar siempre. Pero saben que se los agradezco profundamente. Son los que me animan a seguir con esta locura después de todo. Aunque a decir verdad sigo pensando que se decepcionaran un tantito.

Como iba diciendo en la ocasión anterior, este capítulo esta más "interesante" si entienden a lo que me refiero. ¡Pero no me odien! Esto es algo bastante improvisado (como todo lo que escribo), así que si muchas cosas no tienen mucho sentido, culpen a mi imaginación desbordada.

Muchos de los asuntos en esta historia bastante carente de sentido (?), los iré explicando en capítulos posteriores. Por ahora solo tenganme algo de paciencia; un ejemplo: la cita de Haru y Rin. Lo más probable es que el próximo capítulo sea exclusivamente de eso. No prometo nada largo, pero sí será muy romántico xD...

Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que pueda haber en el texto!

¡Disfruten! ¡y espero comentarios!

* * *

_[Makoto está furioso conmigo por lo nuestro]_

El pelinegro mando el mensaje de texto, tan cortante y seco como era su costumbre, a su ahora nuevo novio. Al pensar en esas palabras se emocionó en cierto modo. Tenía novio. Y no cualquiera. Si no la persona a quien más quería en el mundo. Aquel chico a quien muchas veces pensó que había perdido para siempre, pero que al final volvió a él. Y de la manera más tierna y linda de todas.

El día de ayer se situaba en el top cinco de los mejores días de su vida. Ese, más el día que fue al parque acuático de diversiones y la primera vez que nadó en el mar con su familia. Esos días que tanto atesoraría, ese día fue el primero que no tenía nada que ver con el agua. Al menos no tanto.

Rememoraba cada palabra, cada roce, cada mirada de amor que el pelirrojo le había dedicado en su cita. Habían ido al parque de atracciones, como si nunca nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, disfrutaron como antes, cuando eran pequeños, rieron, jugaron y se divirtieron como hacía tiempo ninguno de los dos lo hacía, luego Rin lo invitó a cenar a un restaurant familiar con un ambiente bastante agradable, se le declaró en palabras que nunca creyó que podrían salir de su boca, y finalmente le pidió que fueran novios en voz baja, que le resultó increíblemente atractiva. Rin simplemente sabía hacerlo sentir bien, cuando quería. Lo acompañó hasta su casa, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, tan tierno. Rio bajo para sí mismo, ni siquiera se había animado a besarlo en los labios.

Oyó el pitido de su celular anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, lo quitó apresuradamente de su bolsillo para ver de quien se trataba.

_[De: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

_¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿era necesario decírselo tan pronto? Te lo dije, sabía que se molestaría, solo dale su tiempo, ya se le pasará]_

_[Para: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

_¿Tú crees? Es que… nunca vi a Makoto tan molesto ¿y si me odia?]_

Se sentía inseguro, Makoto siempre fue su mejor amigo, desde que tenía uso de razón. El castaño siempre había estado a su lado, pero ahora, sentía que lo había alejado. ¿Todo eso era porque ahora tenía novio? Eso no tenía sentido. Solo por tener novio no tenía por qué perder a su mejor amigo.

_[De: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

No te preocupes. Solo déjalo, ya volverá a ser como antes. Dale su tiempo, él solo quiere lo mejor para ti y teme que salgas lastimado]

Soltó un suspiro, lo que le había dicho Rin definitivamente le había tranquilizado. Tenía razón, Makoto solo estaba preocupado de que saliera lastimado nuevamente. Después de todo le había costado un montón recuperarse de la primera vez que fue herido por Rin.

_[Para: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

No volverás a dejarme ¿cierto?]

Mandó aquel mensaje sin pensarlo demasiado. ¿Y si Makoto estaba en lo cierto? ¿Si Rin lo volvía a lastimar como antes? **_"Si él en verdad te amara nunca te hubiese dejado" _**Recordó las palabras dichas por su alto amigo horas atrás durante el almuerzo.

_[De: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

¿A qué se debe esa pregunta Haruka? ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?... Sé que es difícil, que te hice mucho daño en el pasado. Pero por favor dame esa segunda oportunidad. Esta vez te haré feliz, y juro que nunca más te dejaré atrás.]

Al leer aquello no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Rin era tierno sobremanera, y sin importar lo que nadie diga él seguiría a su lado, no lo abandonaría. No echaría a perder la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado.

_[Para: Rin_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

Tienes razón. Disculpa, no sé qué me pasa. Estoy mal por mi discusión con Makoto, no debería dejar que esto nos afecte.

Rin, eres tierno]

-Idiota- refunfuñó Matsuoka al leer el último mensaje que le mandó su novio. ¿Tierno? Él no era tierno.

-¿Senpai? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has dicho algo?- la chillona voz de su compañero de cuarto lo hizo apartarse de su ensimismamiento. Viendo como este lo observaba desde la litera de arriba con ojos expectantes a una respuesta.

-Nada. Cállate Nitori- dijo intentando que este le reste importancia al asunto, pero sabía que no lo haría. Desde ayer que estaba con eso, no podía hacer ni un solo movimiento fuera de lo común porque el menor comenzaba a asaltarlo con preguntas sin sentido. El chico sabía que le estaba ocultando algo, y quería averiguarlo a toda costa. ¿Pero no sería raro contárselo? No podía ir (aunque quisiera), contándoles a todos que estaba de novio con otro hombre. Sería demasiado raro, y aunque ese chico tuviese esa apariencia de amanerado emanando a través de sus poros, no estaba del todo seguro de si era bueno confesárselo.

-Pero… Matsuoka-senpai, desde que llegó ayer muy tarde, está actuando raro. Solo estoy algo preocupado. ¡Sabe que pase lo que pase puede contar conmigo senpai!- no supo en que momento el peli gris dejo su lecho para ir a parar justo frente a su rostro, con una mirada ciertamente intimidante para alguien de su contextura física y personalidad.

-¡Agh, quítate!- le dijo exasperado. Se lo contaría, después de todo ese enano era quien le había dado los ánimos para hacer lo correcto -¿En verdad quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa?- inquirió finalmente esperando la infantil reacción de su kohai.

Se lo dijo, y para su sorpresa, por cómo el de ojos celestes se comportó, era algo que ya veía venir. Pero no reaccionó exactamente como se lo esperaba, sólo lo felicitó, le deseó suerte, y volvió a su lugar, con un manga en las manos dispuesto a sumergirse en el fantasioso mundo de la cultura otaku que tanto parecía gustar al de primero.

-_"¿Qué tipo de reacción fue esa?"-_ mas decidió no prestarle demasiada importancia, Nitori siempre había sido algo raro de todos modos. Tomó nuevamente su teléfono con intención de contestar el último texto de Haruka, para luego prepararse e ir a practicar algo, desde hacía dos días que no nadaba y sentía que su cuerpo le rogaba por ello.

-Oi, Nitori. ¿Me tomarás el tiempo hoy?- preguntó sin verdadero interés, más bien por costumbre, mientras buscaba sus pertenencias (véase, un pequeño bolso de gimnasio pulcramente preparado para la ocasión). Al no oír respuesta por parte del peli gris, el más alto volteó finalmente la vista hacia donde se encontraba el menor.

-Ai…- llamó por su primer nombre, cosa que rara vez hacía. Pero aun así sin obtener respuesta. -¡Nitori, te estoy hablando!- esta vez levantando más la voz, sumamente irritado por el hecho de verse ignorado por su subordinado ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para ignorarlo de ese modo?

-¿Eh? ¿Matsuoka-senpai, qué ocurre? Lo siento, la historia se está poniendo interesante y no te presté atención ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó vagamente sin apartar la mirada del libro que llevaba entre manos.

-Dije que si me tomarías el tiempo hoy- repitió, cargándose al hombro el bolso, esperando que como siempre el menor saltara de su cama para ir junto a él, como solía hacer en todas las ocasiones.

-Disculpa senpai, hoy paso. Quiero terminar este tomo ahora para poder comenzar a hacer las tareas- se excusó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, confiando en que con el poco interés que el pelirrojo le tenía, se lo creería, o al menor no preguntaría nada más. Y así fue. Solo lo oyó diciendo algo como _"Haz lo que quieras" _para luego escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse seguidamente.

Soltó un suspiro que resonó por toda la habitación. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Se levantó de su lugar para salir del cuarto con rumbo a cualquier sitio, lo más alejado posible de la piscina del instituto.

Logró huir por ese día. Estaba sumamente frustrado, sentía que quería romper algo, o a alguien. Para ser más específicos a Nanase Haruka. Detestaba a ese chico delfín. Después de todo se lo había quitado. Aunque en realidad él le había dado el pase libre a Rin. Pero solo era porque la felicidad del pelirrojo le importaba mucho más que la suya propia. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban amor? Quién sabe. Pero gracias a eso, lo había perdido totalmente.

Dio un sonoro suspiro, tratando de pensar qué haría de ahora en más con su pelirrojo amado en los brazos de otra persona. ¿Qué sería ahora de él? La verdad no le apetecía para nada seguir pendiente de su compañero de cuarto. Le causaba una terrible incomodidad en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. Tenía que admitir aunque le dañara el orgullo, que haber perdido le dolía, demasiado. Y lo peor de todo es que en realidad nunca siquiera había entrado en la competencia, él nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos a su superior ¿Cómo se suponía que así le entendiera y le diese una oportunidad, si él tan cobardemente nunca le había dado a entender su propia realidad?

Quería desahogarse. Necesitaba descargar todas sus frustraciones con alguien. Entonces la mirada se le iluminó como a quien se le ha ocurrido la idea más brillante jamás pensada. ¿Cómo no haberlo pensado antes?

¿Será que tendría algún tantito de tiempo para él? Pues Seijurou aparte de ser el capitán del equipo era uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes académicamente de la institución. Se decía por los pasillos incluso que este solo podía estar allí gracias a una beca generosa por parte de la escuela que él se ganaba a sudor y lágrimas. No sabía si era del todo cierto aquello, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que el capitán era un buen hombre, en muchos sentidos de la palabra.

Golpeó con cierta timidez la puerta, esperando no interrumpir nada verdaderamente importante que estuviera haciendo su capitán.

-¡Ah, Nitori!- habló un tanto sorprendido el pelirrojo de ojos miel al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el pequeño chico de primer año.

-Sei- seijurou-senpai… ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?- interrogó esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de su superior.

El mayor en cambio dudó unos momentos en los que se cuestionó los motivos que traerían al oji azul hasta ese lugar, sin embargo, sin tener el valor para echarlo, lo acogió en su cuarto.

Los de tercer año, como él, tenían el maravilloso privilegio de poseer una habitación propia, con la justificación de que necesitaban un ambiente adecuado y tranquilo para estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Por lo tanto, aquel era el lugar perfecto para tener una plática apacible y reconfortante como la que el menor necesitaba, sin miedo a que alguien que no fuera de su confianza lo oyera, pues las dos únicas personas en quienes confiaba verdaderamente eran en Rin y Seijurou.

-Anda, suelta ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Rin?- preguntó sin querer andar por las ramas el mayor. A decir verdad se encontraba estudiando para una prueba que tendría al día siguiente, y no deseaba correr el riesgo de bajar en su promedio por los problemas amorosos de un subordinado.

-Lo que creímos que sucedería desde un principio- habló en bajito, con la cabeza gacha, más se percibía esa tonada de frustración en su voz.

-¿Y eso era…?-

-Está con Nanase-san…- escupió con desprecio aquel apellido, apretando fuertemente los puños sobre sus piernas.

-¿Con Nanase? Pero… ¿A qué te refiere exactamente con _estar_?

-¡¿Cómo que a qué me refiero?! ¡Están en el sentido que son pareja tonto!- gritó furioso, levantándose de donde estaba sentado, mirando desafiante al mayor, luego arrepintiéndose, cubriéndose la boca y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-L-lo siento senpai, n-no fue mi intención. E-es solo que…- el pelirrojo no le dejó terminar, mientras le daba un suave golpe en la cabeza con la verdadera intención de que sólo guardara silencio, para luego abrazarlo tiernamente contra su pecho.

-Solo déjale ser feliz por una vez. Ya encontrarás a alguien mejor. O sino el simplemente volverá a ti, pero por el momento déjalos estar, por más que duela. Eres fuerte, recuérdalo.-depositó un suave beso en la copa de la cabellera gris.

El menor decidió no perder el tiempo con rodeos, levantando la vista al instante de sentir aquel contacto, mirando al de orbes miel, esperando a que le dé el O.K. a la situación que estaba por acontecer.

-¡Oh! Nitori… ¿otra vez? ¿Me lo dices en serio?- preguntó un tanto incrédulo y fastidiado, como quien no quiere la cosa, para al final solo asentir, provocando una sonrisa en el menor que nadie sabría descifrar con claridad.

-Gracias senpai…- pronunció simplemente antes de abalanzarse contra sus labios. Comenzaron un beso candente, el de orbes celestes enredó al instante sus brazos al cuello del capitán del equipo y sus piernas a la cadera del mismo, restregándose escandalosamente contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Este mismo colocando ambas manos en las nalgas del menor, apretándolas, estrujándolas y contorneándolas con todo el deseo que despertaba en el aquel beso tan apasionado.

-Ah… Nitori… un día de estos vas a matarme… - dijo con voz ya ronca por la excitación, mientras sentía como el menor le besaba el cuello, mordiéndolo con cierta delicadeza cosa de no dejar marcas demasiado evidentes.

-Lo…lo siento senpai- articuló entre beso y beso, para luego retornar a los labios de su superior, exigiendo a la lengua del mismo que jugara con la propia, mientras que la temperatura de ambos cuerpos iba en aumento.

-Hagamoslo ya… senpai- suplicó apenas con voz apenas audible el menor, sintiendo ya completamente dura la hombría del pelirrojo contra la suya. Necesitaba sexo, y lo necesitaba ya.

El capitán del equipo de natación depositó con tanto y nada de delicadeza la figura del peliplata sobre la cama de plaza y media, arrancándole de un sopetón tanto pantalones como ropa interior. A su vez, el menor sin ganas de perder el tiempo abrió completamente las piernas, levantando las caderas para dejar su pequeño, prieto y rosa trasero a merced del de ojos miel quien de un momento a otro había sacado que Dios sabe dónde un preservativo, colocándoselo con agilidad, para sin ningún reparo adentrarse en su interior de una sola estocada. Nitori no es esforzó en contener aquel grito de dolor mezclado con el placer, provocado por la repentina irrupción en su interior. Comenzando gemir sonoramente al sentir como el mayor empezaba a moverse deliciosamente, embistiéndolo con rapidez y algo de brutalidad, como en varias ocasiones le había reiterado que le gustaba. Recordaba que la primera vez que habían terminado en esa situación el pelirrojo pretendía ser suave con él, intentaba ser delicado y dulce, mas a él no le gustaba de ese modo, terminando por exigirle que por favor se la metiera de una vez y lo follara lo más duro que pudiese. Hasta ahora pensaba que la expresión de confusión y pena que se había apoderado del rostro de su superior había sido completamente tierna.

-M-más… ¡más fuerte senpai!- gritó el de orbes azules con cierta desesperación en la voz.

El pelirrojo colocó una de las piernas del menor sobre su hombro, para lograr penetrarlo más profundamente, aumentando cuanto podía el ritmo de aquellas embestidas salvajes, excitándose cada vez más, si es que eso era posible, con los agudos gemidos del menor, disfrutando al máximo esa estrechez que le ofrecía aquel esfínter, jadeando con una voz gruesa, sintiendo como el tan esperado orgasmo llegaba, mientras ese pequeño orificio se contraía aún más, indicándole que su compañero estaba por llegar al clímax también. Terminando ambos uno seguido del otro, el menor sobre las limpias sábanas del pelirrojo y este mismo dentro del pequeño cuerpo que temblaba aún por la agitación del éxtasis.

El mayor se acomodó al lado de su subordinado, abrazando desde atrás aquel pequeño y sudoroso cuerpo, depositando suaves y cortos besos detrás de su oreja.

-Nitori…- susurró suavemente, solo para captar su atención – debemos dejar de hacer esto ¿lo sabes?- cuestionó, intentando ser comprensivo con el menor. Debían de terminar lo antes posible con esas sesiones de sexo casual lo antes posible, se estaban dañando ambos con todo aquello.

-Lo sé senpai… pero… te necesito. Rin no me quiere… yo- yo solo quiero que él me quiera tanto como yo lo quiero a él- confesó el menor, volteándose hacia el mayor, habiéndose ovillo aferrándose lo más posible al cuerpo bien formado de su capitán

-No, no me necesitas- le volvió a besar en la coronilla, abrazándolo.

-¿Te gusta alguien más no?

-Me conoces más de lo que creí

-Sé que te gusta la hermana de Rin- refutó, mas sin apartarse de él.

-Ja ja… es algo raro hablar de cosas como estas en este tipo de condiciones. Pero sí, me gusta ella. Y no quiero seguir con esta clase de encuentros. Creo que de verdad la quiero, aunque aún no la conozco del todo.

-Entiendo senpai… no te preocupes, a decir verdad ya sabía que este momento llegaría algún día, tarde o temprano… - posó sus manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, repartiendo cortos besos por toda su extensión, ascendiendo hasta alcanzar los labios de este, murmurando un suave "Gracias por todo", por encima de ellos para luego introducir su lengua dentro de aquella cálida cavidad que estaba seguro que extrañaría. Se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento, y sin volver a mediar palabras luego de eso se asearon apropiadamente para despedirse como si allí nada hubiese sucedido.

Sí, porque en realidad nada había sucedido. Aiichirou desde un principio había planteado aquello como una relación de sexo sin compromiso. Ambos disfrutaban, ambos mantenían la boca cerrada acerca de lo que pasaba entre esas 4 paredes. Era simple. Pero por alguna razón el haber terminado con ese "trato", se le hacía un tanto doloroso. Seijurou no solo había sido uno de sus amantes de una noche (si, debía de admitir que para su corta edad su historial sexual era bastante largo), sino que había sido algo como un amigo, un consejero a quien podías acudir cada que tenías un problema, era lo más cercano en su vida que tuvo a un hermano mayor. En realidad, era lo más cercano que alguna vez tuvo a una familia. Pero lo había perdido. Ya no tenía a nadie.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro ante el irónico pensamiento de que el kanji de su primer nombre significaba "amor", pero en ese mundo no había siquiera una sola persona que lo ame, ni una sola.

* * *

Notas finales:

No me mateeeeeen!

A decir verdad el lemon fue algo como un rapidín, habrá mejores. Lo prometo. Esto es solo para comenzar.

Se preguntarán de donde saqué la idea (el valor), para escribir eso... simplemente no me aguante. Dos chicos guapos solos en una habitación = sexo. No me culpen. Es culpa del porno gay xD

En fin, espero sus opiniones al respecto.

Actualicé mucho antes de lo que pensaba. ¡Felicitenme!

Gracias por leer.

**_¡Si dejan review actualizaré lo antes posible! :D_**

Nos leemos


	4. Splash Extra 1

Notas del capitulo:

wiiii! por fin estoy de vuelta! :D

lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar. Pero además de haber tenido un tantito de problemas con este capítulo, estuve muy ocupada en el trabajo D: es un horror trabajar. Gente si tienen la posibilidad por favor nunca trabajen! _ jaja

_**GRACIAS A TOD S POR SUS REVIEWS! ME HACEN INMENSAMENTE FELIIIIIIZ! LOS AMO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES *O***_

En fin, este es el** primer extra** que tendrá este fic. Es sobre la cita que Haru y Rin tuvieron (:

A decir verdad, no es mi pareja favorita, pero era necesaria en esta historia u_u Espero que les guste :D, es por demás cursi y romántico ¬¬

* * *

"¡Ahg! ¡No se supone que debería de estar tan nervioso ¿o sí?! ¡Rayos!"- estos eran los pensamientos del atractivo pelirrojo que se encontraba parado inquietamente junto a una columna de a las afueras del parque de atracciones de la ciudad. Él, el orgulloso Rin Matsuoka, estaba incómodamente aguardando a la persona que en ese día sería su cita. ¿Cómo no estar nervioso? Se trataba de Haruka ¡Era imposible para él no estar nervioso!

Esa sería la primera vez que lo vería después del que resultó ser un muy vergonzoso episodio durante las eliminatorias del torneo nacional. Desde aquella vez en que él, muy estúpidamente había afirmado que nunca más volvería a nadar a su lado ¡Cuán arrepentido se hallaba de haber pronunciado esas palabras! ¡Lo había herido tanto! Casi tanto como cuando se fue a Australia por primera vez. Casi tanto como aquella vez que volvió después de un año, y luego de aquella competencia le había dicho que dejaría la natación. En definitiva, era un estúpido orgulloso. Pero como se dice, el primer paso para cambiar es reconocer tu defecto. Él ya lo había reconocido. Ahora lo que restaba era por todos los medios intentar enmendar su error, o errores mejor dicho.

Para suerte suya, el pelinegro no estaba enfadado. Si dolido, pero no enfadado. Cuando le escribió un texto pidiéndole disculpas en primer lugar pensó que este lo ignoraría. Mas, para su sorpresa, le contestó, no fue algo más que un "Ok", pero al menos le había respondido. De allí comenzaron a hablar nuevamente. Desde un principio él había puesto en claro sus intenciones, le había dicho a Haru lo de la cita, que quería comenzar las cosas con buen pie, recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido desde que él se marchó cuando eran niños. Que quería formalizar lo que alguna vez habían empezado. Sabía que quizás le costaría un poco, pero valdría la pena. En verdad quería a ese chico inexpresivo y amante contundente del H2O.

-Oi, Rin ¿Estás bien?- dio un tumbo por el susto. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí parado? Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no reparó en la presencia del menor.

-Ha-haru… lo siento. Estaba distraído- explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba con detenimiento al chico a su lado. ¡Era hermoso! Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados, como sabía que le gustaban; una camiseta holgada con cuello V bastante casual y unos tenis del mismo color. No era nada del otro mundo, no llevaba accesorios aparte de una bandolera negra, pero se veía particularmente bien. Había crecido, y era hermoso.

Ingresaron al parque. Rin había insistido en comprar las entradas, pero tercamente el de ojos azules se había negado. No era una chica como para permitir que el pelirrojo pagara su entrada porque sí.

-Gracias por traerme aquí. Es un buen lugar para pasar el tiempo- confesó el menor mientras caminaban por el lugar, sin siquiera mirar a su acompañante, sino admirando todo el paisaje a su alrededor, hacía años que no iba a un lugar así, desde que era un niño.

-Supuse que te gustaría. Una vez vinimos aquí durante una excursión escolar ¿lo recuerdas?

-Hmm, sí- solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía observando a su alrededor. No se decidía a qué atracción subirse primero. La última vez que había ido allí había sido con Makoto, él siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados cada vez que se sentía de humor como para salir, y si mal no recordaba, habían ido ambos hace cosa de dos años atrás ¿o serían tres? No lo recordaba con exactitud, solo que Makoto sin ningún inconveniente había aceptado su capricho, como siempre lo hacía. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero el de ojos verdes siempre lo trataba bien en demasía, hasta el punto de llegar a ser exasperante. No es que ello le molestara, simplemente que a veces no era normal poner a alguien por encima de tus propios asuntos.

Se subieron a un par de atracciones seleccionadas especialmente por el chico delfín. Ese día era ideal. No había demasiada gente, el clima invitaba a salir a disfrutarlo, y vaya que lo estaban haciendo. A decir verdad sabía que el pelirrojo a diferencia suyo no era fanático de los juegos de altura, pero de igual modo lo obligó a subirse a varios de ellos, le agradaba que Rin estuviera a su lado disfrutando de los momentos junto a él, que a pesar que le costase, procuraba para divertirse juntos. Se notaba que se estaba esforzando, cosa que le parecía muy tierna por parte del mayor.

Debía de admitir que también estaba algo nervioso. Después de todo el pelirrojo le gustaba un montón. Pero no quería ser muy obvio, temía a ser decepcionado nuevamente. Mas no podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar el último mensaje que el mayor le había mandado esa mañana, antes de su encuentro.

"¡Estoy tan emocionado de verte! No sé cómo me comportaré, solo espero no meter la pata. Quiero hacer las paces contigo, en serio. Quiero disfrutar este día y que sea inolvidable, comenzar de cero y que esta vez todo marche bien, como debió ser en un principio.

Nos vemos en un par de horas Haru.

Besos"

No pudo dejar de reírse del chico, pues en menos de cinco segundos le había llegado otro texto del mismo remitente, este decía:

"Olvida lo de besos, suena raro. Lo siento, me precipite. Dejémoslo en saludos nada más ¡Lo siento en verdad!"

Rin podía a llegar a ser bastante torpe sin darse cuenta.

-Haru ¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó el mayor con ganas de sacar al moreno de su ensimismamiento, pues bien sabía que Haruka no era de muchas palabras, pero aquello era el colmo.

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza, para luego dirigir su mirada a la del mayor.

-Helado- fue lo único que salió de entre sus labios, y a pesar de que casi todas sus conversaciones hasta el momento "Rin habla, Haru escucha", esa palabra fue acompañada por una sonrisa, que el más alto hizo feliz sobremanera.

El pelirrojo fue por un par de conos, para luego llegar y tomar asiento junto al menor en un banco, un tanto apartado del bullicio que acompañaba al parque en sí, a pesar de la poca concurrencia.

El silencio entre ellos se hacía evidente, ninguno de los dos se animaba a comenzar una conversación nuevamente. Bueno, más bien, Rin no sabía cómo iniciar otra conversación, puesto que a Haru el silencio se le hacía algo de lo más habitual, le gustaba de todas formas.

Pero ese no era el caso, el caso era que el pelirrojo había citado a menor con un propósito a ese lugar, y aquel era el momento perfecto para cumplir con su cometido. Así que con el corazón (y el helado), en la boca. Volteó el rostro hacia el de ojos azules, llamando su atención.

-E… H-ha… eeeh… y-yo…- ¡Que te jodan! ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! ¡¿Cómo justo en ese momento los nervios podían ganarle de ese modo tan cruel?!

La mirada azul de Haruka seguía clavada en él, como insistiéndole a que dijera de una vez por todas lo que tenía que decirle, con una expresión como de "¡Vamos! Escúpelo de una vez así podemos ir a la siguiente atracción! ¡Aún no nos subimos a la montaña rusa de temática acuática! Es una nueva atracción y si tenemos suerte ¡nos empaparemos!"

-¡Aaahg! ¡No me mires con esos ojos!- reclamó el mayor apartando la vista con el rostro haciendo juego con su cabello.

El menor frunció el ceño ¿Cuál era su problema?

-Por motivos de genética no puedo hacerlo con otros Rin, lo siento- contestó sarcástico, un tanto molesto por su actitud.

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó, sin embargo sin volver la vista – Es que… me pongo nervioso- confesó, sintiéndose patético confesando aquello.

-L-lo que quería decirte es que…- tomó aire y sacó coraje de quién sabe dónde, para voltear hacia el rostro del menor, que seguía diciéndole con los ojos "Montaña rusa con agua"

-Solo dímelo luego Rin, no te presiones- el pelirrojo soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en sus pulmones. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué carajos le decía eso en ese momento? ¡Estaba por sacarlo todo y él le corta la inspiración de ese modo! ¡¿Quién se creía ese aquaboy para hacer algo así?!

-Pe… pero…- ¡Ahg! ¡Hasta en un momento así tartamudeaba! ¡En definitiva era un imbécil!

El pelinegro miró al mayor detenidamente a los ojos, viendo como este se ponía más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba y su rostro más rojo aún que su propio cabello.

-Rin, hablemos más tarde, ahora quiero subirme a ese- siguió serio mientras señalaba otra atracción, no es que en verdad quisiese que el mayor se callase. Todo lo contrario, quería que siguiera, pero no de ese modo, sentía que si lo hacía en ese momento lo estaría haciendo bajo presión. Y eso no sería agradable.

Así que sin dar al mayor tiempo de reaccionar, lo tomo del brazo guiándolo al juego.

Así estuvieron un par de horas más, de juego en juego, dejando para el final la nueva montaña rusa que Haru estuvo observando durante todo el tiempo en la lejanía. Su lema era siempre dejar lo mejor para el final.

Para fortuna de Rin y desgracia del chico delfín, salieron casi ilesos (entiéndase por casi secos), de dicho juego, cosa que no pareció agradarle mucho al de cabellos negros, que inconscientemente miraba con odio al hombre encargado de la atracción.

-Vamos Haru, no es para tanto…- intentaba convencer el mayor un tanto nervioso por el aura negra que rodeaba al de ojos azules – ¡mira, mi ropa esta mojada aquí!- señaló estúpidamente las contadas gotas de agua que habían salpicado su camiseta.

-No Rin. ¡Estas personas nos estafaron! ¡Nos prometieron un recorrido lleno de agua y diversión! ¡Y solo obtuve un par de gotas en la cara! – bufó con molestia cruzándose de brazos en una pose indignada. Esto al de ojos carmín le resultó particularmente simpático ¿acaso podía alguien armar un berrinche por algo así? Haruka era único, y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

Convenció quien sabe cómo al menor para que no fuera a quejarse con los altos cargos del parque por la falsa publicidad que su nueva atracción anunciaba. Terminando con un Haru por demás silencioso caminando a su lado.

-Nee, Haru. Vamos a cenar, hay un lugar muy agradable por aquí cerca – mencionó el pelirrojo, tomando del brazo al más bajo, guiándolo al restaurante familiar donde había hecho una reserva esa mañana.

Como supuso, el lugar estaba casi lleno, fue una fortuna que se haya decidido a reservar ese día. El lugar era bastante conocido por su buen ambiente, servicio y comida. Así que pensó que sería adecuado. A decir verdad se debatió mucho en llevarlo a un lugar así o a un restaurante con un ambiente más romántico. ¡Pero qué va! Ambos eran chicos, no necesitaban ese tipo de ambiente, ninguno de los dos era fanático de ese tipo de cosas, les gustaba la simpleza de lo familiar, aunque sonara soso.

Una jovencita de cabello castaño claro, bastante bajita y grandes _atributos_, les pidió la orden. No hubiese habido mayor inconveniente con ello, de no ser porque la misma miraba a Haru con corazones en los ojos, atenta al 100% a su orden, sonriéndole demasiado, siendo _linda_, intentando así llamar la atención del de cabello oscuro. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo no muy educado a la mesera, de no ser por la fulminante mirada de "no armes una escena aquí" que el menor le lanzó.

-No me agrada esa chica- se quejó el de cabello rojo una vez la mesera se retiró guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro.

-Ja ja… solo estás celoso porque me coqueteó a mí y no a ti. Te daña el ego- se burló mientras hacía un ademán de victoria contra el mayor.

-Sí, estaba celoso, pero no por lo que dijiste. Sino porque esa chica estaba coqueteando con MI cita, y tú parecías disfrutarlo. Además era bastante bonita- comentó sin mirar a los ojos al más bajo, observando a través del ventanal junto al que estaban sentados, como si las transitadas calles de la ciudad fueran un paisaje digno de su interés.

-Tonterías. Tú eres más lindo que ella.- el rostro del más alto se descompuso al instante, sonrojándose por completo ante ese inesperado comentario por parte de su acompañante. Hubiese contraatacado con alguna otra frase que hiciese sentir incómodo al menor pero no le dio el tiempo, pues la camarera había llegado con sus órdenes. Dictándolas conforme a las colocaba frente a ellos, para asegurarse de no estar olvidándose de nada.

-Si necesitan algo más, estamos a sus órdenes- habló cordial la fémina, más por la costumbre del trabajo que por otra cosa. Despidiéndose con una reverencia y una pícara sonrisa para el de ojos azules.

-"Estamos a sus órdenes" – remedó con voz chillona el mayor mientras hacía ademanes femeninos, imitando a la joven mesera. Provocando que el moreno riera por lo bajo.

-¡Deja de ser tan infantil!- regañó sin poder quitar la sonrisa de los labios ¡Rin se comportaba como un niño! Sin embargo, aquello a pesar de todo se le antojaba adorable.

Terminaron de cenar sin muchos más contratiempos que la mesera castaña pidiéndole el número de teléfono al azabache cuando estos pegaron la cuenta, a lo que el mismo contestó sin mayor reparo:

-"Lo siento, pero mi novia es muy celosa"- sin siquiera cambiar la expresión de su rostro. En cambio el de la mesera y de Rin se volvieron completamente rojos.

-¡¿Novia celosa?! ¿Acaso te estabas refiriendo indirectamente a mí?- reclamó una vez fuera con el ceño fruncido, esperando una explicación.

-Dije novia ¿acaso te tomas por aludido con eso? No sabía que te gustaba que se dirigieran a ti usando el género femenino ¡Oh Rin! ¡Eres todo un pervertido!- se burló el menor, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas del más alto, disfrutando en su interior de verlo de ese modo, con el rostro más colorado que su propio cabello.

-¡Claro que no me gusta!... Pero… me gustaría…- el menor paró en seco el paso. Volteando hacia el pelirrojo que se había quedado algo atrás con la mirada pegada al suelo.

-¿Eh?- se le acercó, mirándolo expectante, esperando a que siguiera con lo que estaba diciendo - ¿quieres ser una chica? No te conocía ese lado Rin- siguió picándolo para que continuara de una vez.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡No me estaba refiriendo a eso tonto! – alzó la voz, mas, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-¡Uf! ¡Es un alivio! No me gustaría estar en una cita con un doble de Gou o algo así- habló desviando completamente el tema, queriendo ver la reacción del otro.

-¡Haruka acompáñame un momento!- hablaba alto sin siquiera darse cuenta, pero no podía controlarse a sí mismo. Los nervios le ganaban. Tomó del brazo al menor, guiándolo a un lugar menos transitado. Donde pudiera decirle todo lo que se había guardado durante esas horas a su lado.

Ya estaba bastante oscuro, rondaban las nueve de la noche según el enorme reloj situado a la entrada de aquel inmenso parque al que se habían adentrado. El pelirrojo siguió arrastrando prácticamente al más bajo hacia el lugar perfecto en el cual había decido declarársele formalmente.

Llegaron al centro del verde lugar, donde se situaba una preciosa y enorme fuente la cual llamó profundamente la atención del menor, refiriéndonos obviamente a que en un movimiento súbito el pelirrojo tuvo que detener al chico delfín antes de que se lanzara a dicho estanque.

Ni siquiera Rin supo cómo, pero logró convencer a Haruka de no zambullirse en aquella agua de dudosa procedencia pero grata a la vista de todas formas. Sentándose ambos en un banco junto a esta.

-Es hermosa Rin ¿no lo crees? Cae con tanta gracia y delicadeza.

-Deja de hablar del agua como si fuera una chica ¿quieres?- pidió entre molesto y asustado por la manera en como el menor miraba el flujo de agua escurrir desde el pico hasta el estanque. ¿Quién mierdas lo mandaba a enamorarse así de un hidrosexual?

-Lo siento. ¿Celoso?- desvió la mirada por un instante para dedicarle un gesto burlón al de Samezuka.

-Quizás un poco- confesó, apartando la mirada como si tal cosa no tuviera mucha importancia – no te traje hasta aquí para que vieras esta vieja y fea fuente.

-Eres un niño. Pero si no me trajiste aquí para ver la fuente ¿Para qué lo hiciste?- preguntó, esta vez centrando toda su atención en el de ojos carmín.

-Yo… esto… Haru, hay algo que llevo todo el día queriendo decirte… - comenzó a hablar finalmente clavando la vista con todo el valor que había acumulado a lo largo del día, y ante la atenta mirada del de cabello negro prosiguió:

-Esto no es fácil para mí, y seguro que para ti tampoco. Después de todo soy consciente de todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa. Y nuevamente déjame pedirte perdón por ello. Fui un tonto, infantil y egoísta. Pero ahora quiero enmendar mis errores. Quiero volver a esos tiempos en las cosas entre ambos eran totalmente distintas a lo que son ahora. Quiero volver a…- hizo un pausa, pensando correctamente en cuáles serían sus próximas palabras, respiró profundamente y continuó- lo que estoy intentando decirte es que, me gustas Haruka. Nunca dejaste de gustarme, en estos últimos años, por más que intenté apartar mis pensamientos de ti, no pude. No podía engañarme a mí mismo de esa forma. Y por más de que me costase aceptarlo, debía de admitir que desde un principio cometí un error al haberme alejado de ti como lo hice. Realmente lo siento- bajó la mirada, no podía seguir sosteniéndola contra esos orbes azules que lo observaban con tanta intensidad.

-Es por eso que te pedí salir hoy. Quería volver a pasar el tiempo contigo… como antes. Pero esta vez no voy a alejarme. No pienso retroceder. Solo te pido, por favor, que vuelvas a aceptarme a tu lado.- finalizó al tiempo que se le quebraba la voz. ¡No podía ser más patético! ¡¿Qué clase de idiota se ponía a llorar en plena confesión?!

No se animó a levantar el rostro nuevamente sino hasta que sintió un par de cálidos brazos rodeándolo.

-Sí, siempre serás bienvenido a mi lado, porque en ningún momento te dejé atrás. Siempre estuviste allí, y lo seguirás estando- esto lo susurró a su oído, mientras sostenía, de ser eso posible, aún más fuertemente al mayor entre sus brazos. El nombrado, al principio quedo quieto ante el contacto, como no creyéndose lo que estaba sucediendo, pero finalmente correspondiendo, alegre de no haber hecho el ridículo, y que el moreno haya tomado tan bien lo que le dijo. Le hacía inmensamente feliz aquel contacto por parte de Haru, para él que solía ser tan inexpresivo, eso significaba mucho.

No se entretuvieron mucho más tiempo por el camino. Después de la muy "cursi" escenita que armaron en el parque, que para su suerte estaba desierto. Se dirigieron directamente a la casa del menor.

Rin había insistido en acompañarlo hasta su casa, ya se estaba pareciendo a Makoto por la manera en la que se preocupaba por él. Pero lejos de resultarle molesto, le agradaba. Caminar a su lado, que sus manos se rozaran de cuando en cuando, todo eso hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente y le llenara el pecho de una calidez agradable.

-Ten cuidado de camino a casa- le pidió una vez llegaron al portal de su vivienda.

-No te preocupes tanto- contestó mientras hacía un gesto de despreocupación.

-Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues- más que un pedido sonó como una orden, pero conocía el carácter del ojiazul, así que no era motivo para enfadarse ni mucho menos, simplemente se preocupaba por él.

-Gracias por todo, la pasé muy bien hoy. Nos vemos pronto- dijo el pelirrojo a la vez que se acercaba al rostro del más bajo para despedirse, dudó por un par de segundos, para terminar depositando una suave beso sobre la mejilla derecha del chico, y sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, salir disparado de allí como quien acababa de cometer alguna travesura.

-Nos vemos pronto- se despidió en voz baja aunque Rin no pudiese oírlo más, ingresando a su hogar con una sonrisa pintaba en los labios, y la mano pegada al rostro.

* * *

Notas finales:

Y allí esta! ¿Qué les pareció?

Por favor dejen sus opiniones :D

En el proximo capitulo volveremos a la historia principal, con nuestro hermoso Makoto *-*  
Para las fans del Reigisa, por favor sean pacientes :D  
Y les comento de antemano que el siguiente extra será de como rayos **Mikoshiba Seijirou y Nitori Aiichirou** terminaron el la situación del capitulo anterior! :D Eso si, no se cuando lo subiré, pero esperenlo con ansias

Nos leemos prontooooo! :*


	5. Splash 4 RESUBIDO

**Splash 4 – RESUBIDO:**

**Notas del capítulo resubido:**

**Gente! Acabo nada más de ver el "preview" del cap y me quede con cara de WTFH?! No tenía ni la más remota idea de que el capítulo había quedado así D:**

**Me disculpo con ustedes por no haberme fijado antes! Ya había tenido problemas al subirlo pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que al final terminaría así de horrible!**

**Así que aquí lo subo de nuevo, con las notas del cap anterior incluidas xD**

* * *

Notas del capítulo:

Hola gente bella!

Después de un par de semanas por fin vuelvo! Pido disculpas por la tardanza! Pero esta vez tengo una muy buena excusa xD. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha leido "A través del sexo" por Nayra Ginory? ¡Esta buenisimo! Y toda la semana anterior me dediqué exclusivamente a leerle, ¡ni siquiera vi anime!

En fin, esa es mi excusa, eso y que he comenzado de nuevo las clases en la facultad, así que entre el trabajo, los estudios y demás, me da poco tiempo para escrubir D: Pero sigo :D

Quiero también agradecer a cada una de las personas que leen este fic y se toman la molestia de dejar comentarios! LOS AMO MUCHOOOO :3 SON GENIALEEEES!

No me maten por este capítulo por favor!

Ya se dieron cuenta que este fic es un todos contra todos como se los he dicho anteriormente, así que no me maten!

Por cierto! qué le pasó a la sección de copy-n-paste del doc-manager? No me sale la caja de herramientas de texto T_T

Bueno, basta de palabrería... espero que les guste!

* * *

_[Para: Nagisa_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

Nagisa, lamento molestarte. Pero necesito hablar con alguien _asap_.]

_[Para: Makoto_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

Claro que sí Mako-chan! Soy todo oídos!... más bien, todo ojos (?) xD]

_[Para: Nagisa_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

Es sobre Haru. Podrías venir a casa? No podría decírtelo por mensajes]

_[Para: Makoto_

_Asunto: sin asunto_

_Mensaje:_

En 30 estoy allí]

* * *

-Oi, ¿esperaste mucho?- el pelirrojo se acercó con aire despreocupado al chico moreno que se encontraba sentado con aquella expresión taciturna que lo caracterizaba. Haruka, quien apenas negó con la cabeza ante la interrogante del mayor se levantó del banco donde se encontraba sentado, dispuesto a emprender marcha.

-¿A dónde me llevarás?- preguntó mirando a los ojos de Rin, con ese brillo que solía apoderarse de sus ojos cuando mencionaban la palabra agua. Esto al chico de Samezuka le pareció totalmente encantador.

-¿T-te gustaría tomar un helado?- propuso apenas, mientras el rojo de su rostro intentaba hacer juego con su cabello. A pesar de haber practicado frente al espejo del baño horas antes, se le hacía aún un tanto vergonzoso.

-Si es a la heladería que está cerca del muelle sí. Así podremos ver el mar juntos- condicionó con su típica actitud el de orbes zafiro, provocando una suave risa de parte del más alto. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

-Me parece bien. Eres tierno Haru-chan.- devolvió el golpe que había recibido por texto la última vez, observando aquel sonrojo que le pareció totalmente encantador en el rostro de su novio.

-No le pongas "-chan" a mi nombre- advirtió en cierto tono que el pelirrojo percibió como amenazante mientras el menor lo señalaba con el dedo acusador y el ceño gravemente fruncido.

Se habían citado en esa ocasión no precisamente para acaramelarse como lo haría típicamente una pareja recién formada. A decir verdad, eso de andar acaramelados en público no le parecía del todo agradable. El propósito de aquel encuentro era intentar hallar una forma para solucionar los problemas que a causa de su relación tan repentina, habían afectado aquel lazo que parecía tan fuerte entre Haru y Makoto. Por más de que aquello para cualquiera no fuese más que una pequeña pelea, tanto el pelinegro como el de cabellos rojos sabían que no era así. Era muy, pero muy extraño ver al castaño enfadado con alguien. Así que si discutía con una persona debía ser algo que él considerara definitivamente grave. Cosa qué, como Matsuoka debió suponer, plantó dudas en la mente del chico delfín.

Temía que ahora dudase de haber tomado la decisión de ser pareja. Aunque en realidad nunca hubiera pronunciado las melosas y por demás vergonzosas palabras de "¿Quieres ser mi novio?", era obvio que su relación había avanzado un par de pasos con lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Agitó la cabeza hacia los costados, intentando apartar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente, no era hora para ellos.

-¿Ahora me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió con Makoto?- preguntó al azabache, el cual le dirigió una mirada llena de angustia y dudas. Sabía perfectamente que para Haruka Makoto era como un hermano, y el haber discutido con él por primera vez en su vida, le estaba afectando bastante, aunque no lo mostrara con palabras, su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo. Esa pose tensa, las manos jugueteando entre ellas un tanto nerviosas, y por sobre todo sus ojos, que a pesar de haber brillado con intensidad al verlo, denotaban de algún punto de ellos, esa melancolía que de seguro le apretaba el pecho.

* * *

-¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san! ¡Nigisa-kun ha venido a verte!- ambos, Ren y Ran entraron a estrepitosamente a su habitación, prácticamente abalanzándosele encima, sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Itte! Bueno, bueno niños. ¿Pueden decirle que ya voy a recibirlo?- habló con la intención de quitarse a los pequeños de encima pues ya se le estaba haciendo dificultosa la tarea de respirar.

-No hace falta Mako-chan. Ya estoy aquí, así que niños ¡váyanse de aquí! ¡Los chicos grandes debemos hablar cosas de adultos!- exclamó el rubio adoptando una pose típica de Rei cuando se acomodaba los lentes aparentando ser cool.

-Iiugh! ¡Hablarán de sexo Ran! ¡Huye mientras puedas!- los dos niños abandonaron el regazo del castaño donde previamente se habían acomodado para huir despavoridamente una vez el de ojos amatista aclaró el tema de conversación.

-¡Ero-onii! ¡Te acusaremos con mamá!- gritó sonoramente Ran mientras salía detrás de Ren corriendo por los pasillos.

El rostro del de ojos verdes se ensombreció automáticamente. ¿En qué problemas lo había metido Nagisa ahora?

-¡Oops! Ja ja, espero que luego de esto no tengas "la charla" con tus padres Mako-chan- comentó tomando asiento junto al mayor el cual estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda recostada contra la cama.

-Ya hemos tenido esa charla. Por favor, no me hagas recordarlo- se lamentó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y agitando la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Ok, ok… no nos desviemos del tema ¿acerca de qué querías hablar Mako-chan? ¿Estás realmente bien? A decir verdad me preocupa tu actitud de estos últimos días.- expresó con suma seriedad impropia de él, mirando con sus orbes amatistas directamente a las del mayor esperando una respuesta que satisficiera su sed de "conocimientos".

-A decir verdad son muchas cosas las que debo de decirte Nagisa. Pero… ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, no sé si deba ser yo quien te las cuente- confesó desviando la mirada, dirigiéndola al piso.

-Por mensaje me habías dicho que era algo sobre Haru-chan… así que me supongo que es por lo de Rin- lanzó el rubio dejando al mayor grandemente sorprendido ¿Por qué Nagisa sabía eso? ¿Haruka se lo habría contado? –No, Haru no me lo dijo… - contestó la pregunta que solo se había formulado en la mente dejando a Makoto más sorprendido aún. A veces ese shota lo atemorizaba.

-¿Qu-qué tanto sabes?

-No mucho, solo que el otro día cuando estaba dando un paseo los vi caminando juntos, así que… me supuse que hablarías de eso… aún te gusta Haru por lo que veo…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!- el rostro del mayor había adoptado el color de los geranios en fracciones de segundo ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA DICIENDO ESE SHOTA?

-Vamos Mako… no soy tonto. Eso, y que cuando estábamos en primaria me lo contaste. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- preguntó acercándose a su rostro, mirándolo algo impresionado ¿en verdad no lo recordaba?

-Yo… ¿yo te lo dije?- el rostro del castaño era un poema. Mas, de un momento para el otro su semblante cambio totalmente.- Yo… yo te lo dije… -pronunció cambiando el tono de voz a uno de afirmación en lugar de duda.

-¡Eres cruel Mako-chan! ¡No puedo creer que no recuerdes eso!- reclamó con expresión de enojo, acomodándose sentado sobre sus piernas, esta vez frente al chico de ojos verdes, mientras lo miraba con reproche.

-Yo… etto… a decir verdad nunca había vuelto a pensar en ello… bueno, no es como si nunca lo hubiese vuelto a pensar… es solo que, hace mucho que no me acordaba de eso… y pues, lo siento. No te molestes por eso Nagisa. Yo…

-Ja ja… calla ya Mako-chan, no estoy molesto- aclaró con una risilla y un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia- Pero tengo que serte sincero y decirte que me desagrada un tanto el hecho de que no dejes de lado los sentimientos que guardas por Haru, pero que olvides completamente tu primer beso… bueno, nuestro primer beso.- terminó la frase acercándose peligrosamente, colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios entre abiertos del mayor, delineándolos suavemente.

El castaño simplemente no sabía dónde meter la cara ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Estaba avergonzado, pero era cierto. Cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca del menor eran ciertas. Ellos, por la época que Haru y Rin comenzaron su "relación" de niños, él y Nagisa se encontraron en una situación similar.

No recordaba muy bien a decir verdad. Pero tenía vagos recuerdos de haberle confesado a Nagisa que estaba enamorado de Haru, y este, para que el mayor dejara de llorar (porque sí, estaba llorando), lo había besado. Esa situación, si mal no recordaba se había repetido un par de veces. Pero luego de que terminaran la primaria, por el hecho de que no habían vuelto a verse, ese tema jamás quedó zanjado. Eran niños después de todo, no sabían lo que hacían ¿no?

-Etto… Nagisa… y-yo… lo siento- intentó disculparse, mas, por alguna razón sin apartarse del tacto del rubio, el cual sonrió con superioridad al realizar que la respiración del mayor se había acelerado y sus mejillas habían adoptado aquel tono carmín que las hacían ver sencillamente adorables.

-Shhh… olvídalo Mako-chan… eso ya pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo- esto último lo dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible, acercándose a los labios del más alto, al punto de que sus alientos chocaban peligrosamente.

-mmm…- algo que sonó como un suave y sofocado gemido emergió de la garganta del menor atorándose entre su labios sellados, gesto que resultó por algún motivo irresistible al mayor haciendo que este tomara de la nuca al rubio y sin rodeos posase sus labios sobre los de este, sin esperar siquiera a que le correspondiera, introduciendo la lengua sin vacilaciones en aquella cálida cavidad que invitaba a ser invadida.

El de ojos amatista no tardó en devolver el beso, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo del mayor, enredando sus delgados brazos al cuello del castaño, al tiempo que este descendía ansiosamente sus manos a las caderas del mismo.

-Ahh… ahh… Mako-chan…- quedos gemidos emergían de la boca del rubio en tanto el mayor había comenzado a besar su cuello, y sus manos paseaban por sus muslos y trasero.

El hecho de que estaban allí besándose de una manera tan apasionada no significaba nada en lo absoluto, no pensaba llegar tan lejos con Makoto, le parecía atractivo, pero apreciaba mucho como amigo, así que eso significaba un "no" para sus ansias y apetito sexual. Sin embargo le costaba tanto parar a aquellas alturas del partido.

"Makoto no era uno de aquellos amigos con los que podía tener sexo así nada más. Él era muy especial, demasiado para sacrificar el lazo que tenían" eso es lo que le decía su conciencia, lo que decía ese pequeño e insignificante grillo junto a su oreja. Pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos más contacto físico, esa montaña de hormonas le rogaba que continuase, cortando ese fino hilo que lo ataba a la realidad.

Juntó más sus cuerpos, buscando más contacto, más calor. Sintiendo cómo el mayor reaccionaba ante su cercanía. Debía de admitir que él ya estaba prácticamente en la misma condición; Makoto besaba condenadamente bien, y sus manos no paraban de tocarlo por doquier ¿quién no se excitaría de ese modo?

Aproximó sus caderas a las del castaño, comenzando a moverse deliciosamente sobre ellas, sintiendo la dura extensión del más alto rozando con la propia por sobre la ropa. Aquello se sentía tan jodidamente bien para ambos.

-Ma… Mako…chan… ahhh…-

-¡Makoto!- un agudo grito explotó la burbuja rojo pasión que los rodeaba, y al siguiente segundo la puerta de la habitación del castaño se abrió, mostrando tras ella la figura de su madre, que miró a ambos jóvenes un tanto extrañada.

-Deberes ¿eh? Eso viniendo de ustedes se ve un tanto sospechoso. En especial de ti, Nagisa-kun. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace bastante tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-Ah ja ja ja… lo siento señora. Solo vine a pedirle ayuda a Mako-chan con algunas tareas que no entendía bien. – mintió descaradamente mientras señalaba el libro que estaba frente a él en el suelo.

-¡Oh, ese es mi Makoto! Siempre ayudando a los demás. Entonces los dejaré seguir con lo suyo. Por cierto estoy horneando galletas, por si les entra hambre más tarde. – dicho esto, la fémina cerró de nueva cuenta la puerta.

Un sonoro suspiro brotó de la boca de ambos, para ser seguida por una mirada cómplice y una carcajada.

-Creo que eso fue una señal ja ja- comentó el menor mientras se erguía del suelo donde improvisadamente se había echado para ocultar su evidente condición.

-En realidad no sé cómo no se dio cuenta ja, ja ¿me puedes decir cómo demonios hiciste aparecer ese libro allí tan rápido?- interrogó el mayor, enjugándose una lágrima de risa que amenazaba con salir.

-¡No lo sé! Simplemente tomé lo primero que vi – dijo intentando parar la risa, mientras buscaba nuevamente encontrarse con la mirada del mayor.

-Discúlpame Nagisa… me dejé llevar un poco…- comento algo avergonzado, evitando los ojos del menor. A pesar de que no era su culpa ¡ese shota lo había provocado!

-¡No, Mako-chan! Perdóname a mí, fue mi culpa. Lamento haberte incitado a eso. Pero… no me resistí- con la última frase una risilla que intentó sonar despreocupada se oyó de parte del menor.

Debía de admitir que al principio, después de 3 años de no haberlo visto, había caído completamente ante los encantos del castaño. Su cuerpo tan bien formado y su encantadora personalidad. Pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Rei, y esa torpeza y testarudez que habían hecho que se enamorase de él. Pero aun así, estaba seguro de que si la madre de Makoto no hubiese llegado en ese momento, o de haber estado en su casa, donde nadie hubiese podido interrumpir, hubieran llegado al final. Probablemente.

Empero le apenaba lo que acababa de hacer hacía solo un momento. Para él a decir verdad no era nada raro, besar a otros muchachos cuando se le daba en gana y si estos le parecían lo bastante atractivos. Pero solo eran besos, roces. Pocas veces había dejado que sucediera algo más. Pero por más que quisiera, no quería que sucediese aquello con el castaño. No porque no le tuviese tantas ganas, simplemente porque eso podría echarle a perder cualquier esperanza u oportunidad que pudiera llegar a tener con el chico de lentes, e incluso podía costarle la amistad del mayor.

-Como sea… ¿qué querías decirme acerca de Haruka?- continuó como si de verdad nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido, mirando expectante al mayor, esperando también a que este se recomponga. Debía admitirlo, se sentía completamente excitado, aún podía sentir el calor de las manos del castaño recorriéndolo, pero debía controlarse.

-Bu…bueno, por lo visto ya te sabes el 80% de lo que te iba a decir- respondió indeciso el más alto. No veía la gracia de contarle las cosas al rubio si este ya parecía saberlas todas de cabo a rabo.

-Se lo que ocurrió, pero no sé cómo te sientes al respecto. Y tampoco sé de qué fue aquella pelea que tuvieron con Haru ¡Es anormal que se peleen! – exclamó haciendo exagerados gestos con los brazos, intentando por todos los medios que la amenidad entre ellos vuelva a llenar el ambiente.

-Es… es solo que… ¡ahg, soy una persona horrible Nagisa!- escupió con tal frustración en el tono de voz que hasta al más bajo le causó pena.

-¿Acaso estás mal del cerebro? ¡Pero si eres la persona más buena de este universo! ¡De este y todos los que hay! – le recalcó, a lo que el castaño negó con la cabeza, echándola para atrás, cubriéndose los ojos con el dorso del antebrazo.

-No, no lo soy. Le dije cosas horribles a Haru. Cosas que en verdad no sentía. ¡Pero me da tanta rabia! ¡No es justo que se quede con él! ¡No se lo merece!- recriminaba más como para sí mismo que como para su oyente cubriéndose ahora el rostro con ambas manos. Le apenaba sobremanera que alguien lo viera en esas condiciones. Él nunca se comportaba de esa forma tan egoísta frente a nadie, nunca había dejado ver ese lado que detestaba de sí mismo. Pero sentía que si no lo hablaba con alguien explotaría; explotaría e iría a romperle la cara a ese chico dientes de tiburón.

-¡Basta de decir tonterías Mako-chan! En primer lugar no hables de Haru como si fuera un objeto – lo miró con reproche mientras lo señalaba con el dedito acusador -, y en segunda. Es normal que te sientas tan frustrado, después de todo es cierto. Concuerdo contigo, Rin hizo mucho daño a Haru, hace años e incluso hasta hace poco; pero piensa que si hasta Haru fue capaz de perdonarlo ¿Por qué tu deberías de interferir? No tiene sentido. Debería de ser al contrario, deberías de estar feliz porque él lo es ¿No te parece?- un silencio un tanto incómodo se hizo presente una vez el más bajo paró de hablar. Miraba con ojos expectantes al castaño, esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte. En cierto modo lo había sorprendido ese cambio de actitud por parte del mayor, no esperaba esa actitud tan rencorosa de parte del que parecía ser el ser más bondadoso de la Tierra. Sin embargo, todos pasamos por malos momentos, y para Mako en definitiva ese era uno de ellos.

-Simplemente no puedo Nagisa. Pienso en Haru todo el día, desde que despierto hasta quedarme dormido, y todo marchaba tan bien. Hasta que ese imbécil volvió a aparecer. Me siento tan impotente.- aún tenía la cara cubierta con sus manos, ocultando su ceño fruncido el cual odiaba en su faz; lo hacía ver menos atractivo según él. Así que solo pudo oír levemente como su amigo se levantaba, quedándose parado justo frente a él.

-A decir verdad no sé cómo podría ayudarte con ello. Pero te puedo dar al menos una solución temporal – comenzó a hablar con seguridad en la voz, intentando sonar lo más convincente que se podía en una situación tal, con ambas manos en la cadera apoyando su peso en la pierna derecha, haciendo de su pose un tanto forzada – consíguete un culo que follar – dictaminó serio, señalándolo nuevamente con el índice, con la seguridad de que su plan era en todos sus aspectos brillante.

El castaño abrió los ojos con desmesura ¿¡Que mierdas tenía en la cabeza ese mocoso?!

-A ti te van los chicos ¿No, Mako? ¿O las chicas también te ponen? En ese caso podría también ser una chica… hmm… – se quedó meditando en ello durante unos segundos antes de continuar: -Pero en sí, lo que necesitas es sexo. Así de simple, y todos los problemas de tu amarga vida adolescente serán solucionados. – terminó de hablar con una sonrisa en el rostro como si estuviera haciendo telemarketing.

-Nagisa ¿Acaso te escuchas a ti mismo?- interrogó sin salir de su incertidumbre, mirando incluso con algo de miedo al rubio, era un hecho el que nunca terminabas de conocer del todo a una persona. Tenía bien sabido que éste en varias ocasiones había llevado a chicos del colegio al vestidor del club con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar más privado para besuquearse, en más de una de esas ocasiones los había pillado, pero se había escabullido sin decir nada. Y estaba muy seguro de que no era el único que no había encontrado con semejante escena.

-¡Mako-chan! ¡No estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo! Solo te estoy ofreciendo una solución temporal a tus problemas- aseguró cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza – Además todos necesitamos desahogarnos de vez en cuando. ¡Y vaya que tú lo necesitas! Creo que si no hubiese sido por tu madre, hubiésemos llegado a tercera base sin haber tenido siquiera una sola cita – dijo avergonzado medio en broma, medio en serio.

El más alto volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos, intentando ocultar aquel violento sonrojo que se plantó en su rostro, pues aquello era cierto. Sí que se había calentado al tener a Nagisa de esa manera tan apasionada e íntima, se había sentido muy, muy bien besando sus labios y probando su piel. Pero también debía de admitir que se sentía aliviado por haber sido interrumpido, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiese ocurrido de ser así. ¡Todo se volvería una locura!

El rubio era muy guapo y todo aquel rollo, pero no pensaba perder la virginidad con un chiquillo que se la pasaba de boca en boca entre quien sabe qué chicos en pleno colegio. Él no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso con alguien por quien no sintiese algo especial. Y la única persona que cumplía con aquel requisito era Haruka, así que yendo por ese lado, seguiría virgen por un buen tiempo más.

-No Nagisa. No tendré sexo con cualquiera si eso es lo que insinúas que haga. Tal vez eso a ti te funciona, pero a mí no. No me interesa andar tirándome a la primera persona que se me plante enfrente porque no es lo que yo necesito. Yo… yo quiero amor. Solo eso. Alguien que sea capaz de hacerme feliz y viceversa.- terminó, rechazando completamente la oferta poco ortodoxa según su punto de vista.

-No Makoto. Lo que tú quieres es que Haruka te corresponda. Pero no es tan fácil, él ahora está iniciando una relación por la que mucho tiempo esperó con ansias. Y tú, como amigo, en lugar de estar peleándote con él por nimiedades, deberías estar apoyándolo y ayudándole. No deberías ser tan egoísta y cerrado en tu forma de pensar. Y si te ofrecí esa solución fue por algo, pues sabes que sí, a mí sí me funciona ¡y perfectamente! Pero al menos admito que lo necesito. No es que no necesite de amor, pero al menos aquello lo suple por el momento, al menos eso me hace sentir querido, aunque sea por poco tiempo. – el tono de voz del más bajo destilaba enojo, y su pose y ceño enfurruñado lo remarcaban, pues que el castaño haya insinuado aquello, que hasta cierto punto era verdad, lo molestaba, pues éste había hecho parecer que lo hacía muy a la ligera, dejándolo como un cualquiera.

-Tal vez sea justamente por esas filosofías tuyas de andar acostándote con cualquiera cada vez que necesites "cariño", sea la razón por la que Rei no te hace caso ¿no lo crees Nagisa? – lo miró desafiante, sobremanera molesto por aquella perorata lanzada en su contra. Le sorprendía como de un momento para el otro el ambiente había cambiado en su totalidad, pero contrariamente de lo que haría en una situación común, en lugar de cerrar la boca e intentar arreglar las cosas, quería echar más leña al fuego – ¡Pero qué va! Que si seguro te ha visto varias veces andando de morreos con chicos de tu clase, porque déjame decirte que el vestuario del club no es un sitio tan privado como tú lo crees. Admítelo Nagisa, que si no estás con él es solo porque no puedes mantener tu boca, o más bien tu culo, en un solo lugar.

Un sentimiento de furia llenó los ojos del menor, mientras el más alto lo miraba altanero. No sabía qué tan mal estaba Makoto, pero decirle eso, y con ese tono tan cínico de voz era el colmo. ¡Que se dejara de joder ese imbécil! ¡Era la última vez que lo ayudaba en algo! ¡Que ni se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra otra vez porque lo mataba!

-Eres un completo idiota Makoto. Nunca creí que detrás de esa fachada de buena persona existiera alguien así, al menos no en ti. Espero que recapacites pronto- sin más dio media vuelta. Dejando al mayor aún con el enojo a flor de piel. Ya tenía bien sabido que era una mala persona, no tenía ninguna necesidad de recalcar algo que incluso él le había dicho al inicio de la conversación.

Dos peleas, con dos amigos, en la misma semana. Las cosas en definitiva no podían ir mejor para él. A ese paso sería el nuevo Rin del grupo, y ese pelirrojo terminaría ocupando su lugar.

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Que les pareció?

Bueno, como la vez anterior Ai tuvo su happyhour, me pareció que también nuestro makotito la necesitaba. A partir de ahora, según mis cálculos (?), comenzará lo que verdaderamente me impulsó a escribir este fic!

Por lo tanto me hace mucho ilusión! Por favor comenten! Sus reviews me mantienen con vida! Los quiero gente bella... Nos leemos pronto si Dios, mis jefes, mis profes y demás lo permiten! xD

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo resubido:**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por lo del capítulo anterior D: fue horrible entrar y ver todo ese montón de texto amontonado! Me sorprende que lo hayan leído igual. Y se los agradezco :3 el saber que me leen a pesar de ese tipo de circunstancias me hace extremadamente feliiiiz! *-***

**Subiré el próximo capítulo en la brevedad posible :D**

**Saluditos!**

**OBS.:**

*** Las lineas divisorias indican tanto el salto entre una escena a otra, como el comienzo y final del capítulo. **

**NO SE QUE RAYOS LE PASA A ESTO! T_T ¿¡PORQUE NO ME DEJAN SUBIR MIS CAPITULOS CON NORMALIDAD!? **


	6. Splash 5

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hii minna-san! genki desu ka?

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia sin mucho sentido en sí xD

He actualizado antes de lo que esperaba así que estoy sumamente contenta. Además que para el cap siguiente se viene lo bueno yeah! \O/

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! ¡TIENEN MI AMOR INCONDICIONAL PARA TODA LA VIDA! :D

Espero que lo disfruteeeen _

* * *

_**Splash 5**_

Fue así como comenzó una de las peores semanas de su existencia.

Debido a su pelea con sus dos mejores amigos, cada minuto estando en clase, o en las prácticas de natación, se le hacía insufrible. No solo por notar aquel impenetrable muro que Haruka había construido entre él y su persona. Sino que a eso, se le sumaba el hecho de que Nagisa evitaba todo tipo de contacto suyo, lo que ocasionaba una terrible tensión en el ambiente que con el correr de los días se estaba volviendo más y más pesado.

Así llegaron al jueves, Haruka y Nagisa sin cruzar una sola palabra con el capitán del equipo, y Rei penosamente intentando mediar entre ambas partes sin ningún tipo de éxito.

-Makoto-senpai. Con todo el respeto que se merece tanto usted como Haruka-senpai y Nagisa-kun ¿sería muy atrevido el aventurarme a preguntar qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes?- con su típica actitud de exagerada formalidad completamente innecesaria, lo que el de cabellos azulados quería preguntarle era "¿Qué rayos les hiciste por eso te hacen el vacío?"

Las prácticas acababan de terminar. El rubio y el chico delfín hacía un par de minutos que se habían marchado, y tan solo Rei y Makoto quedaron en el vestidor. Mientras el más alto terminaba de atar las agujetas de su calzado deportivo, lanzó un sonoro suspiro, levantando la vista hasta encontrarse con los orbes violetas de su compañero de equipo.

-No lo sé Rei. No sé si lo entenderías, es un asunto bastante complejo. – contestó seco, intentando burdamente evadir el tema, agarrando su bolso deportivo echándoselo a la espalda.

-Pues podría intentar explicarme senpai. Tal vez si entendiera su problema podría ayudarle.- animó el de lentes, decidido a no dejar ir al castaño sin que hayan zanjado el tema apropiadamente.

-Rei, siéndote sincero, creo que si empezamos a hablar de esto, terminarás odiándome tal cual ellos. No tengo ganas de discutir ahora, y mucho menos pelearme con el único amigo que me queda. Así que apiádate de mí y déjame ir a casa. Estoy bastante cansado.

El tono de voz del más alto, sonó incluso suplicante ante los oídos del más nuevo integrante del club. Rei no sabía que había pasado exactamente entre sus amigos, estaba seguro que no era nada bueno, pero tampoco había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto. Eso ya era algo que deberían solucionar por ellos mismos, pero no por eso dejaría de apoyarlos, y hacerles ver que esa situación no era beneficiosa para nadie.

-Está bien - contestó no muy convencido de sus palabras, apartándose del camino del más alto, quien pasó a su lado en una marcha desanimada, arrastrando los pies; pero antes de que llegase a salir del sitio, el peliazul lo tomo del brazo, obligándolo a que volteara a verlo.

-Makoto-senpai. ¡Espero que puedas arreglarte con todos! ¡Para cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que cuentas conmigo!- estas palabras de aliento infundieron un inmenso alivio en el pecho del castaño. Le agradaba sobremanera Rei, era más fiel que un perro, y no lo decía en un mal sentido, todo lo contrario. Era un halago. Rei era fiel. Si Nagisa algún día llegaba a conquistarlo, solo esperaba que éste no lo defraude. Chicos como él ya quedaban muy pocos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Oe, Nitori!- una grave pero familiar voz le hizo parar su marcha y voltear en la dirección de la que provenía - ¿A dónde piensas ir vestido así?

-¿Eh?- el aludido quedó un tanto extrañado por la pregunta que el capitán de su equipo acababa de hacerle - ¿A qué te refieres con eso Mikoshiba-senpai?

-A que luces como una chica intentando ligar vestido así- aclaró, mirándolo con reproche, cuestionando seriamente la opción de tomarlo de las orejas y darle una buena reprimenda. Y no era para menos, puesto que la indumentaria que lucía en esos momentos el chico de primero simplemente se podría definir como inapropiada, para un chico. No todos los días veías a un niño de 16 años con un short de jean tan corto y una blusa tan transparente que poco lugar daba a la imaginación. No lo había querido decir en voz alta, pero su mente gritaba que el de cabello ceniza se veía como una verdadera puta en esas fachas.

Ante la acusación del capitán el menor simplemente rio por lo bajo mientras lo miraba de una manera bastante insinuante.

-¿Y quién dijo que no es así? – pronunció cada una de estas palabras en un susurro que a oídos del mayor sonaron terriblemente provocativas.

-Pues va a ser que no. Te vas a cambiar en este instante niño. No pienso dejarte salir de la academia luciendo así.- se impuso ante el más bajo con voz autoritaria. Cruzándose de brazos cual padre prohibiendo de algo a sus hijos.

-¿Luciendo cómo? Yo no le veo nada malo a mi ropa ¿o es que acaso te pone celoso que otros me vean así?- insinuó, intentando picar al de cabellos rojos, quien se tensó al ver como el menor se acercaba a él contoneando sus pequeñas caderas, invitándolo a desearlo.

-No son celos Nitori. – aclaró, colocando su mano en el hombro de este, impidiendo que se acerque a él más de lo debido. – Es solo que me preocupas. No deberías salir así, estás tan precioso… que temo que te suceda algo.- mientras decía esto su otra mano se posó en el rostro del más bajo, acariciando sus pálidas mejillas.

La mirada compasiva que el muchacho de tercero le dedicaba no precisamente le agradaba demasiado, pero el hecho de haber dicho que se preocupaba por él, que era precioso, ESO le hacía sentir un calorcito en el pecho por demás agradable, una calidez que no sentía muy a menudo, y que por alguna razón en esos últimos meses solo Mikoshiba Seijurou se la proporcionaba.

No es que estuviese enamorado de él, pero si lo admiraba, y lo quería como a si fuese un hermano. A pesar de que anteriormente habían tenido encontronazos de un tipo no muy santo, siempre lo había visto como ese modelo a seguir que nunca tuvo.

-Vamos, ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte. Luego puedes ir a donde quieras, pero por favor regresa antes del toque de queda. No quiero que te regañen de nuevo por no haber pasado la noche en la academia.

-Está bien- contestó, resignándose a conceder la petición del de ojos miel, mas no sin algo a cambio- pero, en retribución a eso. Por favor, bésame.

El más alto aunque no hubiese debido, quedó algo sorprendido al escucharlo, frunciendo automáticamente el ceño.

-Nitori, ¿acaso no prestaste atención a la última conversación que tuvimos?- cuestionó con voz endurecida.

-Pero solo será un beso ¡Solo uno! Es que… te extraño. Será el último, te lo prometo- el tono lastimero de la voz del de ojos celestes hizo flaquear la voluntad del mayor, que estaba seguro que de esa nadie lo salvaba.

-No te besaré en mitad de la entrada a la academia, así que no- intentó usar un último recurso poco factible, esperanzado vanamente es escapar de aquello. Mas supo que su burdo esfuerzo fue inútil cuando sintió la pequeña mano del peliplata tomar la suya, guiándolo seguramente a su habitación. Solo esperaba tener el suficiente autocontrol para no caer de nuevo ante ese pequeño demonio de la seducción.

Se sorprendió un tanto al realizar que el pequeño no llevaba hacia su cuarto, sino al que compartía con Rin.

-Nitori pero…

-Rin salió, no te preocupes.- aclaró sabiendo bien las dudas del más alto.

El de primero metió al mayor con presura a su habitación, cerciorándose antes de que nadie por los pasillos estuviese husmeado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego acercarse con cautela al más alto, temiendo que de un momento a otro este cambiara de opinión y lo rechazara.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, extendió sus delgados brazos alrededor del mayor, cubriéndolo en un abrazo necesitado de cariño. Abrazo que el pelirrojo correspondió sin ningún recelo. Tomando el rostro del menor con una mano, mientras la otra la afianzaba a su estrecha cintura, acercando sus labios a los contrarios, uniéndolos en un delicado beso.

El más bajo subió los brazos al cuello del mayor, aferrándose a él, profundizando el beso, obligando al otro a responder a sus demandas. Enredando su lengua a la del pelirrojo, buscando más de ese calor que había echado de menos. No había pasado más de una semana de su último encuentro, pero la repentina distancia entre él y el capitán del equipo, le hacía sentir como si fuesen meses de estar separados.

Alzó una de sus finas piernas, rodeando con ella las caderas del más alto, con la intención de hacerle notar el creciente deseo formándose en él, esperanzado de que le dejase continuar con aquello, gimiendo bajito en el beso, asiéndose cada vez más al bien formado cuerpo que tanto conocía. Pero aquellas vagas esperanzas que guardaba se desvanecieron al sentir que aquellos brazos que en un principio le rodeaban, lo tomaban de su talle para apartarlo de él.

Intentó en vano poner resistencia, agarrándose lo más fuerte que sus pequeños brazos le permitían al cuerpo del más alto. Pero eso era simplemente ridículo, Mikoshiba era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Basta Nitori. Ya te había dicho que eso no se volvería a repetir – lo miró severo. Frunciendo el ceño de modo a que esta vez el más bajo lo tomara en serio. No es que en verdad estuviera enfadado con él. Pero no se podía permitir caer en él nuevamente.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo. No quiero. Senpai era el único que de verdad me apreciaba. El único que a pesar de todo me trataba con cariño. No quiero que eso se termine. No quiero…- hablaba bajito, se notaba que para él no era fácil decir aquello. Mas esto al capitán de Samezuka le pareció particularmente tierno, tierno y triste.

-Mira Nitori, esto tampoco es fácil para mí. No es como si no quisiera tener sexo contigo- habló cambiando de pose, rascándose la nuca, como en un gesto despreocupado – Pero no es algo que podamos seguir haciendo. Como te dije la vez anterior, ya tengo a alguien que de verdad me interesa, y no quiero, ni voy a dejarla ir así como así. No por eso dejaré de prestarte atención. Bueno, claro está que no nos volveremos a acostar, ni manosear, ni besar; por si no te había quedado en claro antes. Como te decía, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, algún consejo, o simplemente un hombro para llorar, siempre estaré contigo. Eres mi amigo por encima de todo. Y te aprecio, porque en el fondo eres una buena persona. Así que por favor, que esto no se vuelva a repetir. No me gustaría tener que tomar otras medidas.

El más alto intentaba de todas las formas sonar lo más conciliador que se podía. Empero, no podía dejar de sentir esa culpa por pensar que estaba ocasionando daño al menor, que, a pesar de estar sosteniéndole la mirada, intentando aparentar de que nada de aquello le afectaba, podía ver claramente como sus orbes celestes se inundaban de lágrimas.

-No me toques- escupió con cierto enfado el peli plata, al ver como el de ojos miel amagaba con colocar la palma de su mano derecha sobre su rostro.

-No quiero tu lastima. Así que por favor vete.- pronunció, bajando el rostro, en un intento de ocultar su expresión de los ojos del mayor. Éste, sin saber muy bien que sería lo más correcto, optó por acatar lo que el menor le decía, retirándose casi al instante del cuarto del más bajo, dejándolo solo, como siempre había estado, y como siempre lo estaría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿¡Como que te vas?!- el pelirrojo gritó exasperado, atónito por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, y por lo que su vista le confirmaba.

-Sí, me voy. Pero tampoco es para tanto Matsuoka-senpai. Solo que me quitaran la internación. Seguiré estudiando y practicando natación aquí. Solo que en mis ratos libres estaré en la casa de mis padres, bueno, en mi casa- explicó con suma tranquilidad Nitori, mientras terminaba de armar una de sus tantas maletas.

-Pero tiene que haber un motivo. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestase? ¿Ronco mucho por las noches? ¿Te molesta que cante en la ducha? Si quieres puedo remediarlo yo…

-ja ja, ¡Matsuoka-senpai!- el menor intentaba ahogar las risas, pero le era imposible al ver a su querido compañero de cuarto intentar vanamente lo que estaba decidido ya.

-No seas tonto senpai, no me voy por eso. Tú estás bien. Me ha encantado tenerte como compañero de habitación todo este tiempo- confesó, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz en el proceso, acercándose al pelirrojo, extendiéndole la mano en un gesto amistoso el cual Rin correspondió.

-Gracias por haber cuidado de mí todo este tiempo senpai- dijo mientras regalaba una tierna sonrisa al más alto quien no pudo evitar pensar que el chico delante suyo era se veía terriblemente hermoso.

-No fue nada, tonto. Para eso estamos los senpais, para cuidar de nuestros despistados kouhais- aclaró mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor cual animalillo, despeinándolo a la vez.

-Por cierto, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?- preguntó, educado como ninguno, el de cabellos rojizos, esperando ser de ayuda al menos en algo, antes de su partida del complejo de habitaciones.

-¡Claro!

Terminaron de empacar todos los cachivaches del peli gris en casi 3 horas, pues vaya que el chico tenía muchas cosas guardadas por allí. Si Rin no mal recordaba, el de primero tenía 6 cajas exclusivamente ocupadas por mangas, 3 de manga shonen, y otras 3 de algo que por la actitud demostrada por el menor, estaba prohibido que el viese. Seguro era hentai, pero ¿Qué tenía de malo eso? Ambos eran chicos después de todo. A parte de eso ¿Cómo un muchacho podía tener tanta ropa? ¡Ni siquiera su hermana menor tenía tanta! Camisetas, jeans, blusas, camisas, zapatos, y cosas que ni siquiera sabía que eran, pero que el menor acomodaba casi con cariño dentro de numerosas maletas que poco a poco se fueron llenando. En esas horas en que ayudó al más pequeño a empacar, lo conoció más que durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo cuarto.

Por ejemplo, que su género musical favorito era el pop, era muy fan de los artistas coreanos, pero que también disfrutaba escuchando rock y admiraba mucho el estilo visual key, aunque nunca se animaría a usarlo. Que su anime favorito se llamaba… bueno, no recordaba el nombre, pero se trataba de una mujer sin cabeza que conducía una motocicleta; y que así mismo seguía fielmente la novela ligera en la que se había basado dicho anime. Supo que su color favorito era el blanco. Que amaba vestirse con prendas de ese color, aunque a veces lo dejaran más pálido de lo que ya era por naturaleza. Se enteró de que sus padres eran gente de negocios, por lo tanto casi nunca estaban en casa, razón por la cual al principio estaban contentos de que el Samezuka contara con un sistema de alojamiento para alumnos, mas alegó que desconocía los motivos por los cuales habían pedido que volviese a casa. Se enteró de que era hijo único, por lo cual sus padres intentaban compensar toda falta de cariño y atención con dinero y bienes.

Nunca pensó en Aiichirou como un niño rico. Era obvio que para entrar a la Academia Samezuka uno debía de contar una buena solvencia económica, pero hasta el punto que el menor estaba describiendo, era evidente que el sobrepasaba con creses el nivel económico de una familia de clase media alta. En cierto modo, le avergonzaba un tanto el haber tenido de compañero de cuarto al peli gris por tanto tiempo y aun así, haber conocido tan poco de su persona. Era un verdadero egoísta, y debía empezar a arreglar ese problema.

-En verdad muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda Matsuoka-senpai- habló a la par que hacía una leve reverencia ante el mayor, el cual se encontraba apilando una de las últimas cajas que habían llenado con los materiales de estudio del más bajo.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, yo me ofrecí a hacerlo. Así que no te preocupes. Además, creo que voy a extrañarte bastante. Ya no tendré con quien hablar aquí. Siéndote sincero, eras una muy buena compañía- ante tales declaraciones el de ojos azules no atinó a más que sonrojarse con violencia. Ese tipo de comentarios no eran comunes del pelirrojo, mas, le hacían feliz como nada en ese mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Es que en serio esto no les parece un tanto incómodo?- cuestionó Rei, con voz indecisa. En busca de una respuesta significativa por parte de los dos muchachos con los que estaba almorzando en ese instante. Pero como supuso, estos lo ignoraron olímpicamente, sin siquiera interrumpir su comida para mirarlo con reproche como harían en otra situación.

-Tú no lo entiendes Rei, así que te haría bien mantenerte al margen- respondió Nagisa, quien acababa de terminar su bento, volviendo a guardarlo en su mochila. El de lentes, sintiéndose cohibido por la rudeza de la respuesta de su amigo, decidió seguir con lo suyo. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra en lo que quedaba de la hora de receso.

El caso era este, desde la semana anterior, en que Haru se hubo peleado con Makoto, y posteriormente Nagisa hiciese lo mismo, no solo las horas de clase y de las prácticas habían perdido esa agradable atmósfera fraternal que siempre los rodeaba. Sino que también los recesos y horas de almuerzo se habían tornado un tanto y mucho más tensos. Makoto había dejado de aparecerse por la azotea (lugar de encuentro para dichos tiempos de recreación). Y, según lo que les había contado Gou, quien día de por medio compartía almuerzo con ellos pues los otros días lo hacía con Makoto; el castaño ahora pasaba el mediodía en la cafetería, comiendo solo en una mesa apartada, rechazando amablemente a cada chica que se le acercaba para preguntarle si quería almorzar con ella. A todas excepto a la pelirroja, quien sin indagar mucho en los escabrosos asuntos de su vida privada, hacía la vida escolar del de ojos verdes un tantito más llevadera.

-Es él quien se aleja de nosotros, por lo tanto no hay mucho que hacer al respecto. Además pienso que es mejor así. Por ahora nos vendrá bien estar separados. Al menos hasta que se apacigüen las aguas- finalmente aclaró el de cabellos negros, quien hasta ese momento no había articulado una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

-A decir verdad no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere con ello. Pero confío en usted Haruka-senpai. Y así como le he dicho anteriormente a Makoto-senpaoi, espero que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen.

Para Rei era difícil toda aquella situación. Era la primera vez que tenía tantos amigos, y la primera vez que se sentía tan cómodo entre tanta gente, de verdad los apreciaba muchísimo. Y le dolía la distancia entre ellos, era como si le estuvieran ocultando tantas cosas. Es por eso que se esforzaba todos los días en hacer que los lazos entre sus amigos volviesen a unirse, y volver a ser esa gran familia que habían sido siempre.

-¡Rei eres tan dulce!- gritó agudamente el rubio, mientras se abalanzaba a dar un fuerte abrazo al de ojos violetas. ¡Como Rei no había ninguno! Eso es lo que pensaba Nagisa, intentando por al menos un momento dejar de lado esa acidez que colmaba su semblante últimamente, y dedicarse a mimar un poquitín a su chico mariposón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Are, are… Tachibana-san ¿no es así?

-¿Hmm?

-Nitori Aiichirou, de Samezuka ¿Me recuerda?- extendiendo la mano en señal de un saludo más ameno, el castaño correspondió el gesto, inclinando la cabeza como una leve reverencia que el menor imitó.

-Sí. Recuerdo haberte visto durante la competencia para las nacionales aquella vez. Eres amigo de Rin ¿no?- preguntó sin mucho interés, más por educación que por otra cosa.

-Así es – contestó obsequiándole una sonrisa que al más alto se le antojó simplemente adorable- Usted también es amigo de Matsuoka-senpai ¿verdad? El capitán del equipo de Iwatobi. Es un gusto saludarlo.

-Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos nadar en el mismo equipo. Pero no sé si considerarlo amistad, ha pasado mucho tiempo…- explicó mientras llevaba una mano a la nuca, intentando disimular lo mucho que lo molestaba el hecho de que lo relacionaran al dientes de tiburón ese.

-Ya veo. Mmm… ¿le gusta ese autor?- el más alto intercaló la vista entre su interlocutor y el libro que tenía en la mano, pues por tan repentina aparición de aquel chico que prácticamente era un desconocido, se había olvidado completamente en qué lugar estaba y qué había ido a hacer allí.

-Hmm… pues la verdad no particularmente. Solo me llamó un poco la atención el título.

-¡Pues vaya coincidencia!- exclamó mientras colocaba grácilmente su mano sobre los labios para reprimir una pequeña risa. Acción que para el de ojos verdes se vio terriblemente femenina, pero a su vez encantadora – Ese escritor es uno de mis favoritos, y precisamente venía a buscar ese libro.

-Ah… ya veo. Pues puedes llevártelo si quieres, yo puedo buscar otro- extendió en libro para que el muchachito de cabellos grises que estaba parado a un costado suyo lo tomara, pero no lo hizo.

-No hace falta que haga eso Tachibana-san. Puedo pedirle al dependiente de la tienda a que reserve uno para mí para la próxima semana. Lo tomaste primero de todos modos.- se negó a tomarlo, haciendo un ademán negativo con las manos. – Pero eres muy amable, gracias de todas formas.

-No es nada.- contestó el castaño, mientras volvía la vista a la estantería, buscando otro libro de su interés.

-Esto… Tachibana-san…

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió un poco, pues a pesar de pensar que había dado por terminada aquella conversación, el chico ese seguía a su lado ¿Qué estaba buscando? La verdad no estaba de humor en ese momento para lidiar con gente tan molesta - ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?

-Mmm…- el menor dudó un poco antes de contestar - sé que esto sonará algo extraño viniendo de una persona a la que no conoce de nada, pero… ¿Le gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

La proposición de ese niño, que como acababa de afirmar, no conocía de nada, lo dejó desconcertado. ¿Qué podría querer ese chiquillo de él? Además por la forma en que se lo había preguntado parecía que lo había invitado a una cita o algo así. ¡Menudo niño con el que se había topado!

-¿Hmm? ¿Para qué?

-Quisiera hablar con usted. Es solo eso.- respondió sincero. Después de todo no tenía nada que perder con respecto a lo que estaba planeando hacer.

-…-

Lo pensó con detenimiento. Analizando de pies a cabeza al chico que tenía frente a sí. Era bonito, definitivamente lo era, tanto que hasta podrían confundirlo con una niña si se travistiera. Le hacía recordar un poco a Nagisa. Llevaba unos pantalones negros increíblemente ceñidos, un una blusa larga blanca de boca ancha que caía con delicadeza sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué hacía un chico así, que no conocía más que de vista, pidiéndole tomar un café con él? No lo sabía con certeza, pero por alguna razón quería averiguarlo.

-Déjame pagar esto y vamos - no dijo más y se dirigió a la caja para pagar. Tenía la impresión de que su día terminaría bastante diferente a cómo se lo había imaginado.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! *efectos de sonido baratos*

Pues hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, con el "inesperado" encuentro de nuestros dos rechazados!

Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido! (~*O*)~

Los amo mis fieles lectores!

Nos leemos próximamente! ^-^


End file.
